


Без единого слова

by Madoshi



Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: AU, Deaf Character, Gen, M/M, Альтернативная вселенная, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, глухой персонаж, двуязычный персонаж, от дружбы к любви, первый поцелуй, языковой кинк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1998 г. в штате «Ежедневного шоу», где уже работал ведущим корреспондентом Стивен Колбер, случилось пополнение: к ним присоединился глухой сценарист Джон Стюарт. Пока шоу твердо встает на ноги, вас ждет уже знакомая гремучая смесь шуток, политики, политических шуток — и история долгой и прекрасной дружбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640465) by [ErinPtah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPtah/pseuds/ErinPtah). 



> **Примечания автора:** Благодарю сайт [ASLU (Lifeprint)](http://www.lifeprint.com/index.htm) за помощь по вокабуляру и грамматике.
> 
>  **Примечания переводчика:**
> 
> 1\. Для целей этой истории слова на языке жестов выделяются курсивом, письменная речь выделяется отступом и боковой чертой, а обычная разговорная речь никак не выделяется. Текстовые сноски — в выделенных голубым цветом всплывающих подсказках, просто наведите курсор. Если нужно проиллюстрировать фрагмент видеороликом, мы даем ссылку на него под звездочкой (*).  
> 2\. По возможности все описанные жесты американского жестового языка (амслена) переводились на русский язык жестов (РЖЯ), а их описание адаптировались. Мы пользовались несколькими словарями, [вот тут](http://jestov.net/dictionary/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%84%D0%B5%20) один из наиболее полных и удобных. Если знающие РЖЯ найдут исправимые недостатки, будем рады скорректировать :)
> 
> 3\. Great thanks to SailorPtah for her enormous help with all the vague references and realities! (Огромная благодарность автору, SailorPtah, за разъяснение непонятных реалий и помощь в переводе.)
> 
> 4\. Материалы в сносках взяты из Вики (для удобства), с YouTube или с сайтов [«Ежедневного шоу с Джоном Стюартом»](thedailyshow.com) и [«Репортажа Колбера»](colbertnation.com/%20)

****

(1998.)

****

Килборн опоздал на утреннее совещание, поэтому у сценаристов выдалось несколько лишних минут на знакомство с новеньким. То был небольшого роста человек еврейской наружности, темноволосый, кудрявый, коротко стриженый, с голубыми глазами на худом вытянутом лице. Вел он себя почти неестественно тихо.

Правда, Мэделин, которая настояла на найме новенького, завела с ним беседу, но, кажется, говорила в основном она, а он только серьезно кивал. Если кто-то из сценаристов делал попытку поздороваться, Мэделин обращала на них внимание новенького, однако после короткого представления он опять же вежливо кивал, не вступая в разговор.

Наконец в комнату ворвался босс. 

— Так, господа, давайте успокоимся и начнем, — сразу же велел Килборн, хотя никто из присутствующих особенно не шумел. — Первым на повестке дня: наш новый сотрудник! Резюме у Джона Стюарта впечатляющее. Чем он только ни занимался, в том числе писал шутки для звездных комедиантов Голливуда. Почему он на все это плюнул, чтобы прийти к нам, мы никогда не узнаем, — раздались принужденные смешки. — Давайте попросим Джона сказать о себе несколько слов. А потом сразу приступим к делу.

Джон вздрогнул и неуверенно нахмурился. Он указал на Крейга, затем прикоснулся пальцем к виску и показал обеими руками:

_— Вы понимаете амслен?_

— Угу, — поощрительно произнес Килборн. — Это ты пытаешься намекнуть, что мы тут все психи, или?..

Джон повернулся к Мэделин и указал на Килборна; на его лице было написано: «Какого черта?!»

Никогда еще Мэделин не выглядела так неловко.

— Это как-то к слову не пришлось, — признала она, прежде чем повернуться к Килборну. — Джон глухой, Крейг.

— Что-что?

— Глухой. Не слышит. Он очень здорово читает по губам, но когда приходится говорить...

— Я знаю, что это значит, Мэделин! — взорвался Килборн. — Я просто подумал, что не расслышал, потому что мне казалось, что ты рекомендовала этого парня, и должна была предупредить, что он не сможет нормально общаться на планерках!

— Он может! Ты видел его прослушивание, ты знаешь, что он хорош. Дай ему шанс, пусть он печатает, и сам увидишь...

Похоже, Джон старался максимально быстро отслеживать разговор, но это явно давалось ему нелегко — и неудивительно, учитывая, что спорщики то и дело перебивали друг друга. Он постепенно сползал вниз по креслу; лицо его приобрело тщательно сконструированное непроницаемое выражение, хотя мимо него никак не могла пройти неловкость ситуации. Может, он даже был напуган. Шоу-бизнес — настоящий ад; на каждое место в этой комнате претендовали сотни кандидатов. Должно быть, Стюарт думал, что пробился, что уж теперь-то все позади, и вот...

Довольно. 

Стивен встал, ткнул Джона в плечо, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и показал жестами:

_— Уверен, что хочешь работать здесь?_

Целую секунду Джон взирал на него как на героя-спасителя.

 _— О, слава Б-гу, ты знаешь язык жестов!_ — слово «бог» он показал двумя буквами и дефисом. _— Теперь даже и не знаю. М. считает, что мое чувство юмора здесь придется к месту, и она много со мной работала, так что кому и верить. Но если тут всегда такой кошмар... в общем, меня уволят, плакать не буду. Где ты выучил амслен?_

 _— Учти, это строго между нами,_ — предупредил Стивен. _— Я родился глухим. Как и пара моих братьев и сестер. Когда мне было шесть, кто-то там придумал операцию, которая помогла мне начать слышать на одно ухо, —_ он постучал пальцем по тому уху, что было правильной формы. _— Второе все еще не слышит, но если люди не мычат и не мямлят, я все понимаю._

 _— Должно быть, легче, когда в семье есть еще такие,_ — горько произнес Джон. _— Из всех Л. только мне нужен язык жестов. Мама владеет амсленом хорошо, только шутки не всегда понимает. Брат понимает достаточно, чтобы на День благодарения спросить, как у меня дела, но и только._

Почему он назвал себя «Л»? В его имени не было ни одной буквы Л. Стивен мысленно пометил себе обязательно спросить об этом позже. 

_— А что твой отец?_

Джон поморщился. 

_— Неважно. Слушай, я не спросил, как тебя зовут._

Стивен показал по буквам: «Стивен Колбер». 

Он решил, что потом покажет Джону знак, которым обозначали его в семье, чтобы Джону не пришлось звать его просто «С». Машинально добавил: 

— В фамилии ударение на второй слог.

Джон удивленно уставился на него, потом захихикал. Смех вышел высоким и немного девчачьим, но Стивен решил, что не будет делать Джону замечание. В конце концов, сам-то он себя не слышал.

К этому моменту несколько сценаристов уже заметили безмолвный разговор и решили, что куда интереснее наблюдать за ними, чем за ссорой взбешенного ведущего и раздраженного со-продюсера. Килборн же осознал, что рядом что-то происходит, только после смешка Джона. 

— Что? — потребовал он объяснений, бросив на Джона подозрительный взгляд. — Над чем это вы смеетесь?

— Не над тобой, — быстро успокоил его Стивен. — Он смеется над тем, что я сказал. Это только естественно: я ведь самый забавный человек в этой комнате.

Совершенно автоматически он вновь вернулся к старой привычке показывать жестами все, что произносил. Так было удобнее дома, где с неслышащими общались преимущественно на амслене, а слышащие не всегда смотрели куда нужно. Увы: даже если у вас перед глазами такой неподражаемый объект для созерцания, как Стивен, все равно время от времени приходится отводить взгляд.

Килборн нахмурился. 

— Ты знаешь язык глухонемых?

— Да, — ответил Стивен, а параллельно показал: _«Очевидно»_. — Если я возьму над ним шефство и прослежу, чтобы он понимал, что происходит, ты прекратишь нервничать?

— Прекрасно! — Килборн вскинул руки. — Ты. И ты, — он по очереди ткнул пальцем в Стивена и Мэделин. — Вы несете за него ответственность, ясно вам? Если он лоханется, полетят ваши головы.

Мэделин быстро показала Джону: _«Извини»._ В ответ он только кивнул. Поскольку он и раньше спрашивал ее, что происходит, без жестов, Стивен сделал вывод, что Мэделин выучила с пяток самых популярных и дальше возиться не стала.

Джон коснулся руки Стивена. 

_— Мне что, только что няньку приставили?_ — спросил он.

Стивен покачал головой. 

_— Я уверен, ты прекрасно справишься._

***

В итоге Стивен Колбер оказался единственным, ради кого вообще стоило терпеть эту работу.

Мэделин порвала связи с компанией и ушла через несколько месяцев после прихода Джона; Джон был более-менее уверен, что никому кроме нее со Стивеном он тут не нравился. Дело было даже не в языковом барьере, хотя никто из его коллег не взял на себя труд выучить даже простые фразы вроде _«Я понимаю»_ и _«Погодите минуту»,_ и это изрядно Джона злило. Просто он смотрел настоящие новости — программы, с которых была слизана эстетика _«Ежедневного шоу»_ — и из головы никак не шли мысли: а что если попробовать брать оттуда не только форму, но и суть? Он хотел сочинять шутки о политиках, а не о каких-то сопляках, снявших на мыльницу снежного человека, или о психе с огромной коллекцией уховерток. У него пальцы чесались писать _сатиру_.

Иными словами, он чувствовал себя ножом, который небрежно закрыли в ящике с кучей ложек.

Стоило Джону приступить к работе над фрагментом с кем-нибудь в паре, как искры сыпались во все стороны. И то были отнюдь не искры вдохновения. 

Стивен оказался единственным исключением: он не только без напряжения поддерживал с Джоном разговор, но и _любил_ поговорить о политике. Большую часть рабочего времени они проводили за соседними компьютерами, открыв службу мгновенных сообщений. В амслене не хватало стандартизированных жестов для большинства мудреных концепций, так что проще было пмипмипмипмипмипмипмиапечатать.

Стивен был преисполнен чувства собственной важности, мог оскорбить, не моргнув и глазом, и никогда не соглашался на компромиссы. Частенько его убежденность в собственной правоте была даже тем сильнее, чем меньше он понимал в теме. Если бы они познакомились в нейтральной обстановке, например, на вечеринке, Джон, пожалуй, не смог бы терпеть его дольше пяти минут. Однако при том Стивен был обаятелен, забавен (иногда даже когда не пытался шутить), полон энтузиазма и не держал ни на кого зла. В итоге они работали вместе всегда, когда Стивен бывал в офисе, и Джон все чаще ловил себя на том, что наслаждается этим партнерством.

Меньше половины из придуманного ими шло в итоге в эфир: Килборн не особенно ценил остроумные шутки, а Джон с трудом сочинял плоские. Не стоило и сомневаться, что его выгонят, едва истечет срок контракта.

Однако Стивену увольнение не грозило: он был прежде всего корреспондентом и только потом сценаристом. На нем держались самые интересные «полевые» эпизоды, он чаще всех прочих репортеров вместе взятых появлялся в свете софитов.

Джону оставалось только надеяться, что они смогут поддерживать контакт даже после того, как карьера разведет их в разные стороны.

***

**(1999.)**

**unicornprincess76:** эй Джон

 **unicornprincess76:** кто из сценаристов тебя сильнее всего достает?

 **shamsky62:** Уффф... ну и вопросик.

 **shamsky62:** Пожалуй что Донован.

 **shamsky62:** А зачем тебе?

 **unicornprincess76:** ок, он уволен

 **shamsky62:** Чего??

 **unicornprincess76:** разумеется, я не могу уволить сразу всех, так что придется начать с самых отребьев. думай головой, Джон.

 **shamsky62:** С каких пор ты вообще кого-то увольняешь? 

**unicornprincess76:** как вышел с планерки у руководства

 **unicornprincess76:** то есть уже полчаса

 **unicornprincess76:** ты говоришь с новым ведущим «Ежедневного шоу со Стивеном Колбером»

 **unicornprincess76:** :-)

 **shamsky62:** Стивен, это колоссально! Мои поздравления!

 **unicornprincess76:** да подумаешь, мы все знали, что дело практически в шляпе

 **shamsky62:** Чьи-то панические сообщения с прошлой ночи говорят о другом ;-)

 **unicornprincess76:** понятия не имею, о чем ты

 **unicornprincess76:** также в качестве моего первого акта делегирования полномочий назначаю тебя главным сценаристом

 **unicornprincess76:** поэтому начинай прослушивать кандидатов на место Донована в кратчайшие сроки

 **shamsky62:** Стивен, у меня

 **shamsky62:** у меня нет слов

 **unicornprincess76:** можешь начать с «Благодарю тебя, о мой благосклонный и несравненный босс»

 **unicornprincess76:** или тебя мама не учила манерам?

 **shamsky62:** ...

 **shamsky62:** Спасибо, Стивен.

***

— Джон, знакомься, это Стив Карелл.

Стивен показал все буквы имени, в чем не было необходимости: Джон прекрасно помнил человека, который так хорошо показал себя на прослушивании. 

— Стив, это Джон Стюарт, о котором я тебе рассказывал.

— Привет, — сказал Джон вслух.

Это был потолок того, что он мог уверенно произнести: чуть больше — и люди начинали странно на него смотреть и разговаривать, как с умственно неполноценным.

Новый корреспондент, мужчина сантиметров на пять-десять ниже Стивена с квадратной челюстью, пожал Джону руку и показал жестами: _«Приятно познакомиться!»_

Джон изумленно на него уставился.

 _— И вам добрый день! Стивен, ты ведь не нанимаешь людей на основе того, владеют ли они языком жестов?_ — (Они условились показывать «Стивен» как начало знака «орел», только напротив груди, а не лица).

Стив глядел отсутствующе, белозубо и неестественно улыбаясь. 

— Стивен? Что он только что сказал? Надеюсь, что-то хорошее?

— Нет, я не нанял его потому, что он владеет языком жестов, — возразил Стивен, одновременно энергично и возмущенно жестикулируя. — Он знает фраз восемь. Я нанял его, потому что на нем хорошо сидят костюмы, но не настолько хорошо, чтобы он затмил меня самого. И еще потому, что у него хватает вежливости выучить слово «спасибо». Не жди, что он способен на большее — он и по-английски-то едва говорит. Наверное, нам придется писать его реплики транскрипцией.

Стив помахал рукой, чтобы привлечь внимание Джона. 

— Ради бога, скажи, что ты читаешь по губам!

Джон кивнул. Читать Стива было даже легче обычного: у него было фантастически выразительное лицо и очень четкая дикция.

— Прекрасно! Итак, Стивен когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что он дико боится медведей? Не только обычных медведей, его даже плюшевые мишки в ужас повергают! Он как-то увидел кошмар с Винни-Пухом и зарыдал, как младенец. Жалкое зрелище!

Стивен оттолкнул его в сторону. 

— Стив однажды так набрался, что завел беседу с огнетушителем. В итоге даже попытался его соблазнить. Сказать по правде, это была самая его удачная попытка пикапа за месяц!

Стив наклонился через плечо Стивена. 

— Стивен думает, что «Макарена» и макароны — одно и то же!

— _Хватит, хватит!_ — замахал руками Джон, чтобы подчеркнуть мысль. _— Б-г мой, да вы страшные люди. Если у нас однажды не хватит материала для программы, мы можем просто пять минут показывать, как вы орете друг на друга!_

— Он отводит нашей ругани пятиминутный сегмент программы, — объяснил Стиву Стивен. 

_— Я ничего не «отвожу»..._ — Джон прервался, потому что никто на него не смотрел. Его собеседники глядели в глаза друг другу, почти соприкасаясь лбами. 

Если так подумать, откуда Стив вообще знал, какого рода кошмары снятся Стивену? 

— По-моему, отличная идея, — сказал Стив.

— Точно, — ухмыльнулся Стивен. И для Джона добавил: — Чтобы список хотя бы из шести возможных тем был у меня на столе к вечеру!

***

**(2000.)**

Когда Стивен начал утверждать в выпуск больше политических историй, до него не сразу дошла основная проблема: политика меняется очень быстро, и в том же темпе приходится работать политическим обозревателям. 

Если сюжеты о замене кукол Джо компании «Джи Ай Доллс»[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/wed-march-22-2000/bought-on-the-fourth-of-july) или рекорде книги Гиннеса на самого большого голубя[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/mon-march-20-2000/big-bird) можно было двигать по расписанию как угодно и давать в эфир, когда заблагорассудится, то история о предварительных выборах должна была быть вышкурена, отполирована и записана к Супервторнику — уже к среде все на нее плевать хотели.

Сейчас было только утро понедельника, а Стивен уже чувствовал себя заживо погребенным под лавиной дел.

Раздав всем задачи на вечернее шоу и на то, что нужно было записывать завтра, Стивен втащил Джона в офис. С минуту он молча нарезал круги по кабинету, пока Джон обеспокоенно наблюдал за ним.

Больше всего Стивен сейчас хотел рухнуть на диван и проспать остаток дня, а потом весь эпизод импровизировать. Да он один мог заменить собой целую комиссию экспертов! К сожалению, Чак, их режиссер с незапамятных времен, убил бы его даже за попытку.

Быстрым шагом он подошел к столу, подозвав Джона жестом. 

_— И стул возьми!_

Когда они вдвоем уселись бок о бок перед монитором, Стивен включил компьютер, открыл чистый документ и набрал:

> Почему я решил, что отослать всех — хорошая идея? Вэнс в ТХ, Мо в глубинке, Стив в КА, Нэнси в РА! Не осталось ни одного остроумного и выносливого собеседника, об которого я мог бы отточить свою мысль в искрометном диалоге. 

Джон секунду разглядывал его, затем перехватил клавиатуру.

> Это *хорошая* идея. Мы передаем живой репортаж с места событий, чтобы вскрыть идиотизм большинства живых репортажей с мест событий! И ты вполне вытянешь еще пару шоу в одиночку. До сих пор у тебя вполне получалось и будет получаться впредь. 

Стивен застонал и оттолкнул его в сторону. 

> Но я не **хочу**!

Он плюхнулся назад в кресло, плотно зажмурившись. Джон мягко убрал его руки с клавиатуры и что-то добавил. Когда он закончил печатать, Стивен заставил себя сесть и посмотреть.

> Мы можем вызвать Мо назад пораньше. Или кого-то еще, но Мо, конечно, проще всех. Решай ты. Что ты хочешь? 

Ну что ж, Джон сам спросил. Стивен внутренне приготовился к отказу и ответил.

> Я хочу пустить тебя завтра в эфир. 

Джон повернулся и уставился на него с крайним удивлением на лице. Ему даже не нужно было ничего говорить: Стивен и так понял, что он имел в виду.

 _— Я серьезно,_ — жестами показал Стивен.

 _— Чего ты от меня хочешь?_ — потребовал Джон. _— Сидеть там и показывать жестами, пока ты будешь повторять все, что я говорю? Все и так в сценарии, где смысл? Я сценарист, а не актер!_

Стивену требовалось несколько слов, жестов для которых он не знал, поэтому он вернулся к клавиатуре.

> мы можем использовать субтитры! сам подумай, каково это с точки зрения равных возможностей? вы же, либералы, вечно за права меньшинств, да? ты милый, симпатичный, они полюбят тебя хотя бы за твои забавные ужимки. потом, у других людей должен быть шанс оценить нашу невероятную совместимость. и ты уже выступал на сцене, я точно знаю, это было в твоем резюме и все такое. 

_— Капустник в колледже_ , — возразил Джон. _— Причем там все знали язык жестов._

_— И они сразу тебя полюбили, не так ли?_

Взгляд Джона затуманился. Он явно не любил об этом вспоминать лишний раз; возможно, потому что не хотел хвастаться (что всегда изумляло Стивена, который без похвальбы не мог прожить и часа), но да, они, без сомнений, принимали его хорошо.

Пора закрепить преимущество.

> кто-то должен мне помочь. завтрашние новости все об опросах и статистике, эти проценты — изобретение дьявола, и я в них черта лысого не смыслю. и еще пока мы точно не узнаем, кто номинант от республиканцев, я не смогу нутром почуять, за кого болеть! мне нужно, чтобы кто-то провел меня сквозь это чистилище чужих мнений, и я хочу, чтобы это был ты. 

Джон глядел на параграф так долго, что наверняка успел прочесть его три или четыре раза. Только потом он вписал ответ.

> Мне очень приятно, что ты так в меня веришь, н

Стивен схватил Джона за плечи и силой отвернул его в сторону от монитора, прежде чем он мог закончить. 

— _Джон._

(Они использовали знак «писать» в зеркальном отображении, чтобы его можно было показывать, рисуя левой рукой круг, словно букву «Д».) 

_— Пожалуйста, попробуй! Ради меня._

В качестве контрольного выстрела он добавил свой самый неотразимый, умоляющий взгляд беспомощного котенка.

 _— Нам придется найти консультанта. Посмотри, нет ли у NTID контакта с профессором политологии,_ — наконец жестами показал Джон. _— Ни у кого терпения не хватит, если я всегда буду по буквам показывать такие понятия, как ПРЕДВЫБОРНЫЙ..._

***

— Чтобы объяснить мне, что стоит за этими цифрами, и почему они не так страшны, как кажутся, ко мне присоединится наш ведущий вторничный корреспондент Джон Стюарт!

Джон, пожалуй, никогда не ощущал себя более неловко; плохо подогнанный костюм и один из запасных галстуков Стивена не спасали положение. С другой стороны, когда дешевая фанерная платформа под ним завибрировала от аплодисментов зрителей, он на миг снова почувствовал себя двадцатилетним; увидел, как в воздух взлетают руки зрителей в аудитории колледжа, и будто снова в первый раз понял — а, так вот зачем мне дана была голова и чувство юмора.

— Прежде чем мы начнем, я хотел бы уточнить, что Джон не особенно разговорчив, — сказал Стивен на камеру. — Поэтому мы дадим ему субтитры. А если вы слепой или неграмотный... ну, перетопчитесь.

Он повернулся к Джону, который ждал подсказки. В сценарии не было указано, что Стивен здесь должен перейти на язык жестов, однако тот начал жестикулировать по привычке. 

— Джон, что ты можешь сказать нам о предварительном распределении голосов?

Переход на третью камеру, Джон в кадре

— _Перед тем, как мы начнем, я хотел бы уточнить свою должность,_ — начал Джон. _— Это означает, что я ведущий корреспондент по **теме** вторников, или что я ведущий корреспондент только **по** вторникам?_

Возврат на вторую камеру. Теперь в кадре оказались они оба, и Стивен выглядел очаровательно раздраженным. 

— Нет, Джон, ты старший корреспондент по вторникам, средам, каждую вторую субботу и на третью пятницу месяца. Перечитай свой контракт. Итак, что там с цифрами?

И Джон начал подготовку к следующей шутке Стивена, как будто естественнее ничего не могло быть на свете. Он понятия не имел, как реагирует аудитория, производят ли их заготовки эффект или не достигают цели, однако ему и не нужно было беспокоиться об этом до конца сегмента. Главное было поддерживать обмен репликами со Стивеном.

***

Полтретьего ночи результаты из Флориды все еще не пришли. Джон уже опрокинул три чашки кофе и скинул галстук с пиджаком, оставшись в несвежей рубашке. Одной рукой он как раз царапал заметки на распечатанной на лазерном принтере карте Флориды, другой попытался ухватить последний кусок пиццы.

Пальцы Стивена, которые потянулись за пиццей в тот же момент, были выпачканы в чернилах так сильно, что заляпанным оказалось даже обручальное кольцо.

Стивен выглядел еще более расхлюстанно, чем Джон: галстук сбился набок, темные пряди прилипли ко лбу. Джону стало его жаль, и он жестами показал, что уступает пиццу.

Стивен уставился на еду, как будто не знал, что с ней делать. Должно быть, он в самом деле утомился; он выглядел неуверенным, даже уязвимым, и не так, как будто намеренно изображал несчастную мину манипуляции ради. Возможно, случайный тактильный контакт застал его врасплох? Да нет, подумаешь, большое дело: они довольно часто касались друг друга — привлекали внимание, трогали за локоть...

Джон вернулся к карте. Если Стивену от него что-нибудь понадобится, Стивен всегда может ткнуть его пальцем и спросить.

Без четверти пять Джон свалился спать на полу студии, подложив под голову скомканный пиджак. Стивен так к нему и не обратился.

***

**(2001.)**

Наконец-то по общей системе оповещения передали объявление. Сделал это Бобби, менеджер сцены — по мнению Стивена, этот малый постоянно ходил небритым. Группы, стихийно сбившиеся вокруг офисных телевизоров, так же стихийно начали расходиться. Люди собирали вещи, надевали пальто и куртки, мрачно обнимали друг друга, вполголоса прощались и однообразно желали удачи. «Будь осторожен. Увидимся».

Стивен с трудом оторвался от телеэкрана, на котором дымный столб закрыл полнеба, поискал Джона глазами в комнате отдыха, потом рысью кинулся дальше по коридору. У него мелькнула дикая мысль, что Джон мог не услышать объявление и не понять, что тут вообще что-то происходит, и что сейчас выключат свет, здание обесточат и закроют, а Джон может остаться совсем один в темноте...

Джона не оказалось ни в гардеробе, ни в прилегающем мужском туалете. Не было его и среди многочисленных ячеек в общем рабочем пространстве для чернорабочих от шоу-бизнеса, которым по статусу не полагался собственный кабинет.

— Стэффан!

Стивен развернулся на пятках, едва не врезавшись в стену. Джон только что завернул за угол, тяжело дыша; он махал рукой, пытаясь привлечь внимание Стивена. Вот так он обычно произносил его имя.

Когда Стивену было шесть лет, его впервые поглотила волна новых ощущений; он не знал, как фильтровать их, но однажды пришел день, когда его вдруг накрыло осознание — вот этот определенный набор звуков в устах его матери соответствует набору букв, которые он писал на всех своих рисунках; что этот шум означает _его_ имя...

 _— Сэм сказала, ты меня ищешь?_ — жестами показал Джон, приближаясь к Стивену. 

Сэм, то есть Саманта Би, выучила куда больше жестов, чем Стив или Нэнси. Из-за ее фамилии они использовали для нее знак  «пчела» — по ее собственному настоянию.

 _— Я не знал, знаешь ли ты,_ — объяснил Стивен, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. _— Все расходятся по домам. Так что... ты можешь пойти домой._

Джон поморщился. 

_— Вряд ли выйдет. Моя квартира рядом с... с двумя..._

Стивен быстро показал «я понимаю», избавив Джона от необходимости искать нужные жесты. 

_— Но у тебя ведь есть куда пойти?_

_— Недавно купил пляжный домик в Нью-Джерси,_ — кивнул Джон. _— Поеду туда, пожалуй._

Мысль, что Джон будет ночевать в какой-то халупе на пляже, вызвала у Стивена легкое, но неприятное головокружение.

 _— Нет,_ — быстро решил он (спонтанные решения всегда были его коньком). _— У меня есть настоящий дом в Нью-Джерси, просто огромный. Поехали ко мне._

Джон заколебался. 

_— Ты должен сейчас быть со своей семьей._

Жестикулируя так быстро, что многие знаки сливались, Стивен показал: 

_— У меня нет семьи._

__

Джон изумленно на него уставился. 

_— А твоя жена? А дети?_

_— Я их выдумал. Иначе я как-то неудобно ощущал себя рядом со Стивом, Сэм и другими._

Стивен прервался и стянул с руки золотое кольцо. Издалека оно выглядело вполне убедительно, но внутри темнела гравировка — Черный язык Мордора. Элитные драгоценности на заказ для богатого и знаменитого фэна.

 _— Стивен, но это же чушь собачья,_ — устало показал Джон.

Стивен не стал спорить. 

_— Если ты кому-то скажешь, я отвечу, что один из нас запутался в знаках, с толстым намеком, что это был не я,_ — предупредил он.

Довольно долго Джон, похоже, пытался все это осмыслить. Затем тряхнул головой. 

_— Знаешь что? А мне все равно. Какая сейчас разница. Пошли, упадем на диван перед твоим телевизором и будем смотреть новости оттуда как приклеенные._

***

 **unicornprincess76:** только что выкинул 24-й черновик

 **shamsky62:** Помочь? 

**unicornprincess76:** я на это не подписывался

 **unicornprincess76:** Я должен был быть знаменитым всеми любимым мое имя должно было стоять в названии передачи мое лицо должно было улыбаться с телеэкранов пока я искрометно и непринужденно разносил бы в пух и прах текущее обсуждение налога на доход от прироста капитала.

 **unicornprincess76:** а не

 **unicornprincess76:** вот так вот

 **shamsky62:** Стивен... даже не знаю, что сказать

 **unicornprincess76:** В ТОМ-ТО И ДЕЛО, ЧТО Я ТОЖЕ!

 **shamsky62:** Эй, полегче там. Капслоком-то зачем?

 **shamsky62:** А то я поднимусь к тебе и обниму.

 **unicornprincess76:** прости, Джон

 **unicornprincess76:** вазопассит не сразу действует.

 **shamsky62:** Понимаю.

 **unicornprincess76:** как насчет вот такого 25-го варианта:

 **unicornprincess76:** я просто говорю «Америка» пятьдесят раз подряд, с разными интонациями и выразительностью, от горестных до успокоительных и вдохновляющих.

 **unicornprincess76:** потому что ничего лучше я не придумал.

 **shamsky62:** кстати, а ничего так идея...

 **shamsky62:** Но вообще-то тебе не нужно соловьем разливаться, правда же? Никто не будет искать в сатирическом шоу, которое выходит через две недели после катастрофы, свой единственный источник моральной поддержки.

 **shamsky62:** Аудитория всего лишь хочет, чтобы ты разделил их боль и показал им немного надежды.

 **shamsky62:** Даже если это какая-нибудь глупая надежда.

 **unicornprincess76:** наверное...

 **unicornprincess76:** итак где же ты находишь надежду, Джон, потому что я в этом смысле полностью иссяк.

_shamsky62 печатает._

_shamsky62 набрал текст._

**unicornprincess76:** Джон?

 **unicornprincess76:** ты АФК?

_shamsky62 печатает._

**shamsky62:** Раньше я видел башни торгового центра из моей квартиры.

 **shamsky62:** Но теперь, когда я гляжу из окна, я вижу статую Свободы.

 **unicornprincess76:** ух ты, Джон

 **unicornprincess76:** красиво сказано

 **unicornprincess76:** как ты только до этого додумался?

 **shamsky62:** ...я до этого не «додумывался». Это по-настоящему.

 **unicornprincess76:** да, точно! это так душевно, потому что заключает в себе настоящее знание человеческого духа.

 **shamsky62:** Нет, я имею в виду, это суровая правда жизни без прикрас.

 **unicornprincess76:** вся самая лучшая поэзия — «суровая правда жизни без прикрас»!

_shamsky62 печатает._

_shamsky62 набрал текст._

_shamsky62 печатает._

_shamsky62 набрал текст._

_shamsky62 печатает._

**shamsky62:** Ладно, забудь.

 **unicornprincess76:** так я могу использовать это в речи?

 **unicornprincess76:** или нужно вставить копирайт Джона Стюарта?

 **shamsky62:** Ты можешь использовать это в речи, только не забудь сказать, что речь идет о моей конкретной квартире. Пойдет?

 **unicornprincess76:** да, я готов на такой компромисс.

***

**(2002.)**

Джон и Стивен работали над распределением эпизодов на следующую неделю, переставляя разноцветные карточки на пробковой доске, когда к ним подошел Чак. 

— Слушай, Стивен. Можно тебя на минутку?

 _— Я отойду на минуту?_ — показал Стивен жестами. 

Джон кивнул, схватил ближайший сценарий на редактуру и сел за стол, отвернувшись от Стивена, который отправился говорить с режиссером. 

— Ничего что мы тут важным делом занимаемся? — сварливо произнес Стивен. — Таким важным, что Джон даже убедил меня ради него не размещать эти карточки по цветам радуги, как красивее. Чего ты от меня хочешь?

Чак неловко покосился в сторону Джона. 

— А можно без него поговорить? — спросил он вполголоса.

— Тебе не нужно шептать. Пока не начнешь стучать в гигантский барабан или вроде того, он внимания не обратит. Как будто его тут и вовсе нет.

— Ладно, окей, — согласился Чак, все еще неловко ерзая. — Дело в том, Стивен... Я знаю, что тебе очень нравится, каким стало это шоу, и что рейтинг растет... но я думаю, что не смогу работать в том же темпе.

— Ты о чем вообще?!

— Ну, например, визуалка. Когда я тут начинал, в каждом эпизоде нужно было монтировать штук двадцать элементов. А сейчас вы требуете сотни! И работа с камерами! Вы постоянно пишете эпизоды, для которых нужно делать десять разных ракурсов каждые тридцать секунд! Я знаю, что _тебе_ это как два пальца, но мы-то тут просто выгораем.

Стивен напряженно выпрямился и круто приподнял брови. 

— У меня есть стратегический курс, Чак, — сказал он — Стратегический курс, который иногда требует показывать мое невероятно фотогеничное лицо под разными углами за кратчайший промежуток времени.

— Мы знаем, что у тебя курс, Стивен, — Чак снова бросил неловкий взгляд на Джона. — Он еще, похоже, требует быстрой смены субтитров, чтобы подчеркнуть шутку, при этом вы двое импровизируете с ритмом, а я получаю подсказки только от тебя, так что...

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что у тебя проблема с Джоном?

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что у меня с режиссурой шоу проблема! — воскликнул Чак. Он испуганно дернулся, потом убедился, что Джон и ухом не повел, и продолжил. — Либо вам двоим нужно снизить темп до приемлемого уровня, чтобы я справлялся с визуальным хаосом, либо дай мне знать, за какой разумный срок вы сможете подыскать мне замену.

Когда он ушел, Стивен с мрачным выдохом упал на диван, смял оказавшийся под рукой кусок бумаги и кинул его Джону в затылок. 

_— Чак сказал, что либо мы требуем меньше визуальных элементов, либо он уходит,_ — с несчастным видом он показал жестами, как только Джон обернулся.

На удивление, Джон не возмутился, скорее задумался. 

_— Я могу сократить визуалку,_ — ответил он. _— Написать побольше текста без спецэффектов. Всякие примочки и свистелки хороши, но, не пойми меня превратно, мы можем и без них выдавать крепкий материал._

Стивен решил не упоминать недовольство Чака субтитрами. 

_— Примочки и свистелки очень важны для моего стратегического курса!_

К его облегчению, Джон не стал с этим спорить. 

_— Понимаю._

Ну, значит, так тому и быть, решение принято. Пора планировать прощальную вечеринку. А еще...

_— Мы знаем кого-то, у кого есть опыт режиссуры вечерних развлекательных программ, и кому срочно нужна работа?_

Джон покачал головой. 

_— Человек из вечерних шоу нам не подойдет._

_— Что? А кто тогда?_

_— Закинем удочку на режиссеров новостей._

***

**(2003.)**

— И Эмми получает... «Ежедневное шоу со Стивеном Колбером»!

Стивен схватил Джона за руку и заставил подняться с кресла — на тот случай, если Джон не понял, к чему это на всех экранах играют отрывки из их шоу, или вдруг не заметил, как начали вставать все остальные сценаристы. Гуськом, словно пара черно-белых пингвинов, они направились к бело-золотой сцене, где ведущая тем временем продолжала: 

— Награду примет главный сценарист «Ежедневного шоу», Джон Стюарт!

Ведущая, актриса, чье имя Стивен уже забыл, но чье прекрасное платье от Версаче намертво врезалось ему в память, вручила Джону Эмми и отошла от микрофона, чтобы уступить ему место. Джон бросил на микрофон удивленный взгляд, затем поднял голову к зрителям с очаровательной смущенной улыбкой. Стивен тем временем обошел его и сам занял место перед микрофоном.

— Всем привет, — сказал он, пока Джон старался не сводить глаз с его рта. — Я Стивен Колбер. Возможно, некоторые из вас уже знают, что наш Джон — прекрасный сценарист, но голос у него _отвратительный_. 

Некоторые зрители с удовольствием рассмеялись — те из них, кто не гадал, не будет ли это грубо.

— Поэтому он произнесет короткую речь на языке жестов, а я буду переводить. И заодно Эмми подержу. 

Стивен схватил изящную статуэтку — насколько он мог судить, абсолютно незаметно и элегантно. 

— Давай сюда.

Джон выпустил награду, потом показал жестами:

_— Ты ведь отдашь ее обратно, да?_

— Конечно, я отдам ее обратно! — возмущенно воскликнул Стивен под взрыв хохота из зала. — Давай уже, толкай свою речь. У нас не так много времени.

Кивнув, Джон повернулся к камерам и зрительному залу. Даже сбоку от микрофона он все равно стоял в круге света от прожекторов — более чем заслуженно. 

_— Это огромная честь для всей команды «Ежедневного шоу»,_ — начал Джон. _— Особенно учитывая, какие сильные у нас были конкуренты. Я бы хотел поблагодарить Академию..._

Стивен послушно повторил за ним: 

— ...«Поблагодарить Академию», — затем добавил: — Хотя то, что они не дали присутствующему здесь Стивену премию за лучшего ведущего — преступная оплошность с их стороны... ой! — (Джон двинул ему локтем под ребра). — А это за что?!

Джон показал, Стивен автоматически перевел. 

— «Ты отошел от текста!» А тебе-то откуда знать? «Потому что, Стивен, ты именно настолько предсказуем». Нет, погоди-ка, что ты... «Мы можем вернуться к речи?» Ой, ладно, ладно.

Джон на секунду отвлекся и успокаивающе похлопал Стивена по плечу, а потом продолжил: 

— _...прекрасных людей на канале Камеди Сентрал, которые предоставили нам эту возможности. И всех замечательных сотрудников, которые с блеском исполняли свои обязанности за сценой, в особенности нашего несравненного режиссера Джимми. Хочу также сказать спасибо службе мгновенных сообщений AOL, с помощью которой мы в основном общаемся в офисе. Друзьям и семьям, которые поддерживали нас ведь год, привет, мам, теперь ты наконец перестанешь спрашивать меня, когда я начну работать врачом? И, конечно, хочу поблагодарить моего замечательного босса..._

—«...моего замечательного босса... Стивена Колбера»? — перевод Стивена оборвался, потому что сам Стивен внезапно задохнулся от нахлынувших на него чувств. — Ты же это не просто так сказал? Я это не сам придумал! — добавил он для зрителей. — Он правда такое сказал!

Теперь уже Джон повернулся к нему с улыбкой и кивнул. Глаза Стивена наполнились слезами, нижняя губа задрожала. Джон обнял его одной рукой, приглашая Стивена выплакаться у него на плече, затем другой рукой помахал зрителям на прощание — благо, этот жест в переводе не нуждался.

Всю дорогу со сцены, пока им аплодировали, они незаметно, но яростно перетягивали друг у друга Эмми.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

****

(2004.)

 **unicornprincess76:** как у тебя дела?

 **shamsky62:** С куском про Иран не ладится из-за отсутствия комического потенциала. А так нормально.

 **unicornprincess76:** смотри на вещи позитивнее

 **unicornprincess76:** зато нам не придется делать передачу про выборы в прямом эфире еще 8 месяцев

 **shamsky62:** боже, не напоминай, я и так седею :-(

 **unicornprincess76:** ты хотя бы при этом импозантно смотришься.

 **unicornprincess76:** кстати, с каких пор ты пишешь боже? я думал, ты бог писал через дефис

 **shamsky62:** Что?

 **shamsky62:** А, да, точно.

 **shamsky62:** Ну, лучшая начальная школа для глухих в моей области управлялась ортодоксальными евреями. Все странности в моем словарном запасе, вероятно, оттуда.

 **unicornprincess76:** надо же.

 **unicornprincess76:** я могу показать тебе верный жест для бога, если хочешь.

 **shamsky62:** Ну, Стивен, если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы решил, что это самая неестественная в мире попытка подкатить.

 **unicornprincess76:** какого черта, Джон

 **unicornprincess76:** это не предмет для шуток!

 **unicornprincess76:** сексуальное преследование — это очень серьезно 

**unicornprincess76:** они мне это раз 30 повторили во время назначенного судом семинара

 **shamsky62:** Прости, прости! Не знал, что это такая больная тема. Больше не буду.

 **unicornprincess76:** уж надеюсь

 **unicornprincess76:** >:-(

 **unicornprincess76:** и не волнуйся насчет Ирака

 **unicornprincess76:** мы можем занять время кадрами с вчерашней пресс-конференции

 **shamsky62:** той, которая длилась пять минут, и прессе не разрешали задавать вопросы?

 **unicornprincess76:** ой, блин, не начинай

 **unicornprincess76:** «уааа, пожалейте меня, я бедный несчастный Джон Стюарт и плачу как девчонка каждый раз, когда администрация Буша не позволяет репортерам вытирать о себя ноги»

 **shamsky62:** Да, как нагло с моей стороны ожидать, что СМИ разрешат делать их работу. Шок, ересь и крушение основ! Избалованная и развращенная современная масс-культура в ее худшем выражении.

 **unicornprincess76:** рад что ты меня понимаешь

 **shamsky62:** Я еду обратно на работу, Стивен. Пиши только если появятся срочные новости, о которых мне нужно знать.

***

Чем ближе были выборы, тем больший бардак царил в офисе _Ежедневного шоу_.

В этот раз дело было даже не в количестве работы. За прошедшие четыре года им удалось собрать прекрасную команду и выбить серьезный бюджет, что позволяло кое-как обуздать первозданный хаос.

Проблема была в другом: между главным сценаристом и ведущим явно пробежала кошка, и трещина в отношениях все ширилась.

Утренние планерки сценаристов всегда представляли собой своего рода управляемый вавилонский табор. Новички, как правило, осваивали джентльменский набор фраз, которые Джон использовал для раздачи указаний, в первые же несколько недель — распределение сюжетов, одобрение, отказ или просьба отложить, — а с ними такие расхожие жесты, как «расскажи больше» и «я понимаю». Еще по всей комнате летала красная плюшевая лягушка: ее бросали тому, кто брал слово. Это позволяло Джону следить только за оратором, не отвлекаясь на двух человек, шевелящих губами одновременно. На белой доске у стола всегда лежали свежие маркеры, однако если у Джона появлялась сложная идея, он чаще всего записывал ее в блокнот и просил ближайшего к нему человека прочесть ее вслух. И, конечно, на помощь всегда готов был прийти Стивен, который сидел на двух стульях (метафорически) и мог переводить в обоих направлениях, когда не затыкал всем рот собственными идеями.

Этого хватало, чтобы запустить работу. В течение дня можно было уточнять и прояснять задачи с помощью мессенджеров и электронной почты, а на финальном этапе редактуры Джон, Стивен и пара сценаристов садились за куда меньший по размеру стол и брали в руки красные ручки.

Они как раз обсуждали, как обыграть последние показания свидетеля по делу Абу-Грейб; пока все предложенные варианты не вызвали у Джона энтузиазма. Один из любимых сценаристов Стивена как раз рассказывал свою идею, когда Джон дважды постучал костяшками пальцев по столу и протянул руку за лягушкой.

(Это была очень милая лягушка. Стивен выиграл ее на ярмарке в Джерси, сбивая уток водяным пистолетом, еще в те времена, когда был сравнительно малоизвестен, а потому мог себе позволить посещать такие места, не рискуя быть сметенным толпой поклонников).

Получив лягушку, Джон сразу же кинул ею в Стивена и начал показывать знаками, еще когда она была в воздухе. 

— _Их стандарт — «зато мы лучше, чем Саддам Хуссейн»? Серьезно? Там всю конференцию можно на шутки растаскать, Стивен. Да мы просто составим цитаты в нужном порядке — и все, передача готова, они потянут друг друга, как домино![*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/thu-may-6-2004/giant-mess-o--potamia---abu-ghraib)_

Стивен не упускал ни единой возможности услышать звук собственного голоса, поэтому во время планерки он с удовольствием поддерживал с Джоном односторонний диалог — в такой манере персонажи из ситкомов обычно говорят по телефону. 

— Ты считаешь, что нам нужно выжимать шутки из совершенно обоснованных причин, по которым наши военные ни в коем случае никого не пытали, ну разве что кто-то кое-где и очень редко? — произнес он, дублируя свои слова жестами, когда лягушка приземлилась на стол перед ним. — Джон, если бы я так хорошо тебя не знал, я бы подумал, что ты не поддерживаешь наши вооруженные силы.

_— Не пытайся заморочить меня софистикой, Стивен. Там явно были серьезные злоупотребления. Власти предержащие облажались по полной и теперь пытаются прикрыться фиговым листком. Мы должны ударить по ним сатирой._

— Софистика? Это не софистика, это вполне успешный рыночный слоган! Я всегда поддерживаю наши вооруженные силы! И шесть  желтых ленточек на моем бампере тому свидетельство! И кстати, мы не обязаны пускать сатиру на каждую ошибку правительства. Особенно если речь идет о Рамсфелде, — Стивен содрогнулся. — Разве ты не видел, как он запугивал тех, кто жаловался на культуру запугивания среди военщины?

_— У тебя сплошные отговорки! Рамсфелд грозно выглядит._ _Чейни_ _способен вырезать тебе сердце из груди, пока ты спишь, и воткнуть вместо него лавкрафтовское божество щупальцами внутрь. А Буша вообще не поддерживают только не-американцы!_

— Это не отговорки, это абсолютно логичные и состоятельные доводы! Какие недостатки вообще можно найти у Буша? Он решительный, авторитетный и крайне компетентный главнокомандующий! Этот человек умеет постоять на своем! И за свое. И вообще своего не упустит. Можешь все что угодно говорить о фоторепортаже  «Миссия выполнена» , но стоял он там очень живописно! __

__

— Так что, нам положено кивать и улыбаться в ответ на все, что делает эта администрация, даже если она истязает пленников в американских тюрьмах, потому что президент... умеет красиво стоять?

— Ты хочешь в это влезть, Джон? Нет, ты правда хочешь? — потребовал Стивен ответа, вставая с кресла. — Потому что ты можешь выйти со мной в эфир и высказаться! С тех пор, как Стив сбежал в Голливуд, мне не доводилось как следует покричать на корреспондентов! Мы можем опять устроить обмен мнениями, ты будешь либералом, я буду консерватором, поднимем визуалку с пародией на логотип _«Перекрестного огня»_ _...[*](</i>%20<i>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFQFB5YpDZE)_

— Нет! — выкрикнул Джон, стукнув рукой по столу.

Все замерли — даже Стивен, который так и остался стоять с поднятыми в воздух руками и открытым ртом — когда Джон вскочил на ноги.

 _— Мы не будем делать ничего в стиле Crossfire,_ — черты его лица заострились, глаза засверкали. — _Все принципы этого шоу — искусственное противопоставление левого и правого, фальшивый «баланс» равного времени для людей, чьи взгляды отнюдь не одинаково оправданы, потребность в эскалации конфликта и рейтинга в ущерб фактам и полное пренебрежение информативностью — это заразно, это вредит Америке, и мы не станем этому потакать!_

— Не тебе решать, Джон, — Стивен показывал жестами так же бегло, как и всегда, однако голос его стал опасно низок, что еще больше напугало сценаристов и корреспондентов. — Не твое имя в названии шоу.

 _— Позволь перефразировать,_ — произнес Джон. Вместо того, чтобы показать на себя для указания местоимения, он ударил себя в грудь. — **_Я_** не собираюсь ничего с этим делать. **А ты** можешь решать все. что тебе угодно.

Повисла длинная пауза. Во всех смыслах слова.

— Ну что ж! — провозгласил Стивен, хлопнув в ладоши и улыбаясь всем, кроме Джона, страшноватой фальшивой улыбкой. — Я думаю, у нас достаточно идей для начала. Вы, хм, давайте, делитесь, собирайте материал, что вы там обычно делаете, ок? Я буду... у себя в кабинете, занимаясь... очень важными делами! Меня не беспокоить!

Сказав это, он бросил еще один невыразительный взгляд на Джона и сбежал из кабинета сценаристов.

Все оставшиеся в комнате изо всех сил старались смотреть куда угодно, только не на Джона и не на пустое кресло Стивена. Джон глубоко вздохнул, потом наклонился и дважды постучал по столу. Как только все обратили на него внимание, он повернулся к белой доске и написал инструкции — резкими, короткими движениями выводя только заглавные буквы.

РАЗБЕЙТЕСЬ НА ПАРЫ + НАЧНИТЕ ВСЕ ДР ЗАДАЧИ

УСКОРИТЬ РЕД-РУ ПОЛ. РЕПОРТАЖА РОБА — СЧИТАЙТЕ, ЧТО ПОНАДОБИТСЯ. 

?? ПО АКТУ 2 И ОТЗЫВЫ — ЧЕРЕЗ ЧАС

Он размашисто подчеркнул все это зеленой линией и показал знаками: 

_— Поняли?_

Ответом ему стали кивки разной степени уверенности. Джон, однако, не потребовал повторить инструкции, просто бросил маркер обратно в желобок, обошел стол и выскочил за дверь.

Возникла пауза: никто не спешил искать свою пару. Никто даже ни слова не пытался произнести, пока Эд Хелмс тихонько не высказал общие чувства: 

— Ненавижу, когда мама и папа ссорятся.

Роб Кордри приобнял его за плечи. 

— Знаю, друг. Знаю.

***

У Стивена ушло почти полчаса, чтобы разобраться в своих эмоциях и как-то взять себя в руки.

В процессе заслуженно пострадали несколько предметов мебели в его кабинете. Также немного помогли рыдания в подушку. Он сочинил первый абзац сердитого письма сплошным капслоком, с минуту таращился на это, потом все стер, сполз со стула на пол и целых пять минут просидел так, жалея себя.

Наконец он забрался обратно на стул, отправил Джону мгновенное сообщение: «у меня в офисе через 5 мин» и немедленно разлогинился, чтобы Джон не имел возможности ему ответить.

Когда Джон вошел в кабинет, Стивен сидел слева на своем диване, держа на коленях ноутбук. Судя по его виду, Джон больше не собирался его душить, так что Стивен похлопал по сиденью, приглашая друга присесть рядом.

(Ради удобства Джон всегда садился с одной и той же стороны: так слышащее ухо Стивена оказывалось в распоряжении остальных собеседников, которые могли что-то в него сказать. То, что так Джон всегда оказывался от Стивена по правую руку, было чистой воды совпадением).

Как только Джон уселся, Стивен сунул ему в руки ноутбук с открытым там документом, где было написано:

> окей, Джон, я тут подумал
> 
> и решил, абсолютно не собираясь поступаться моим правом абсолютной диктатуры над содержанием передачи, что:
> 
> ПОСКОЛЬКУ наши рейтинги оставались на высоте, когда я вежливо слушал корреспондентов, а кричал только на камеру; 
> 
> ПОСКОЛЬКУ все остальные давно уже привыкли к моему характеру и, должно быть, только притворяются, что обижаются, но когда ты выходишь из себя, это действительно страшно;
> 
> ПОСКОЛЬКУ галстуки-бабочки все равно выглядят идиотски, __
> 
> __
> 
> настоящим мы на «Ежедневном шоу» обязуемся не подражать «Перекрестному огню», «Хеннити и Колмс» [*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/wed-december-3-2003/sean-hannity-and-alan-colmes) и другим подобным передачам в любом виде или форме. кроме того, настоящим я также обязуюсь больше не налагать автоматически вето на шутки, которые, по моему мнению, показывают неамериканский уровень критического мышления, если только эти шутки буду произносить не я.
> 
> пожалуйста, не увольняйся. прости меня. я не знаю, как без тебя работать. 

Джон прочел это с непроницаемым выражением лица, затем вытащил из кармана флэшку. Он вставил ее в один из портов ноутбука, открыл файл из списка, который, судя по названиям, содержал, в основном, примечания и заметки по поводу гостей шоу и отвергнутых идей сценариев, и передал ноут обратно Стивену. Документ содержал следующее:

> Стивен,
> 
> я крайне сожалею о развитии событий и прозвучавших формулировках. Я знал, что иду на конфликт с тобой, и, по меньшей мере, мне не следовало выносить это на публику. И конечно же мне не следовало угрожать увольнением. Это было несправедливо с моей стороны, тем более что я не сделал попытки договорить с тобой, как положено разумным людям.
> 
> Я не хочу увольняться.
> 
> Но я хочу внести кое-какие изменения, а именно: нанять личного переводчика. Или, по крайней мере, личного ассистента, в чьи обязанности также будет входить перевод. Тебе стоило сложить с себя перевод еще много лет назад; у нас вообще получалось обходиться только потому, что мы привыкли все делать вместе. И теперь на это рассчитывать не приходится (это не в упрек было сказано!) Друзья иногда спорят. Это нормально. Мне просто нужен человек, которому бы платили за то, чтобы он никогда не отходил от меня и не бросал меня без средств коммуникации.
> 
> Ладно, выходит, у меня два условия. Второе — я хочу и дальше быть твоим другом. Ты не против? 

Ну вот, теперь у Стивена опять навернулись слезы на глаза. Закусив губу, Стивен несколько раз нажал энтер и ввел ответ:

> хорошо. напиши в аську тому, кто там нанимает для нас людей и скажи, кого ты хочешь. затем вели тому, кто организует собеседования, организовать парочку. 

Джон прочел, улыбнулся и спросил: 

— _Ты когда-нибудь выучишь, чем занимаются наши сотрудники?_

Стивен изогнул брови. 

— _Думаю, ты пытаешься сказать «Спасибо»._

(Жест: воздушный поцелуй, направленный на того, кого благодаришь. Обычно сопровождается улыбкой. Крайне редко сопровождается полноценным угрожающим взглядом Стивена Колбера.)

 _— Спасибо, —_ ответил Джон, пытаясь не расхохотаться.

***

— Добро пожаловать на _Ежедневное шоу_ — особый часовой выпуск в день выборов![*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-november-2-2004/most-important-election-in-our-lifetime) Я Стивен Колбер, и сегодня мы будем держать вас в курсе свежих результатов по мере их поступления с веб-сайта CNN.

Этим вечером мы все как следует налегли на гуж — вся наша команда корреспондентов. Саманта Би следит за кампанией Керри, Эд Хелмс на связи из штаб-квартиры Буша, Роб Кордри прямо в студии приглядывает за нашей навороченной подсветкой, а Уильям Уэлд и Эл Шерптон присоединятся к нам позже. На этот раз будет настоящий Эл Шерптон.

В аудитории раздался понимающий смех: многие помнили день, когда Шерптон в последний момент отказался давать интервью, и Стивен вынужден был самостоятельно играть обе роли, перебегая между диваном для гостя и собственным креслом[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/mon-december-10-2001/stephen-colbert-as-al-sharpton%20). К концу передачи он едва переводил дух, однако не мог не радоваться волнующему открытию: оказывается, есть способ показать аудитории захватывающую беседу, и при этом не делить ее внимание с другим человеком! Рано или поздно технарям обязательно нужно будет найти какой-нибудь более эффективный метод добиваться того же самого.

— Давайте начнем прямо с нашей студии, — проговорил он, — с нашего ведущего аналитика по выборам, Джона Стюарта!

Он махнул рукой вдоль стола, который по этому случаю был продлен и длинной аркой изгибался вдоль сцены. Теперь на нем умещался Джонов ноутбук, открытая папка и кружка, полная ручек и маркеров. Джон внимательно просматривал что-то на экране и не поднял головы.

— О-окей, — Стивен изо всех сил старался звучать благосклонно. — Ясное дело, поскольку события сегодня ночью уже набрали темп и ситуация будет развиваться непредсказуемо, Джон понятия не имеет, когда именно мне нужна будет его помощь. Подождите секунду, я привлеку его внимание.

Он сунул руку под стол и извлек разрисованную в цвета американского флага модель Формулы-1 «Палмер Ауди» в соотношении 1:43 и пульт дистанционного управления к ней. Зрители оживились. Стивен установил машину на стойку, покрутил настройки... и отправил ее на полной скорости по пластиковой стойке, по такой траектории, чтобы машина вписалась Дожну в плечо.

На лице Джона последовательно сменились выражение шока, страха и раздражения (хотя микрофона на нем не было, так что все это было понятно только Стивену). Он схватился за ушибленную руку, одновременно уклоняясь от дальнейших снарядов. 

_— Стивен!_ — показал он мгновением позже, одновременно бросив на Стивена уничижительный взгляд. _— Ты не мог, например, посветить на меня фонариком?_

— Фонарик не дал бы такого драматического эффекта, Джон, — произнес и показал знаками Стивен с выражением полного и окончательного превосходства на лице. — Теперь, когда ты обратил на нас внимание, хочу заметить, что ты следил за всей этой длинной и утомительной кампанией, уделяя куда больше внимания деталям, чем любой из нас. Может быть, поделишься с нами соображениями об итогах этого вечера?

 _— О нет, ни в коем случае, —_ ответил Джон, качая головой и всем своим видом (глаза широко распахнуты, щеки надуты) демонстрируя, что он не собирается вести беседу в этом направлении и Стивену не советует. _— Никаких прогнозов. Ни слова ни скажу, пока все голоса не будут подсчитаны, или пока хотя бы не будет голосов из Флориды. У меня до сих пор шея болит от того, что я заснул на результатах, когда мы в прошлый раз всю ночь провозились с прогнозами._

— Угу, — сказал Стивен. — Ты поэтому сегодня принес собственную подушку?

Джон кивнул, вытащил из-за своего конца стола подушку и показал ее зрителям. 

— Эргономичная, предусмотрительно, — прокомментировал Стивен. — И... у тебя еще что-то с собой? Ага, вижу... твои тапочки... и маска для сна, роскошная вещь, мне нравится леопардовый принт... и плюшевый бульдог? — Джон прижал игрушку к себе одной рукой, а другой показал. — Мистер Жевака! Хорошее имя!

Когда Джон устроил игрушку у себя на коленях, Стивен добавил:

— Радует, что ты приготовился к долгому ожиданию, потому что, вероятно, это самые важные выборы в нашей жизни. Тебе так не кажется?

 _— Нет, просто мы это говорим во время каждых выборов, потому что это повышает рейтинг,_ — возразил Джон. _— Постой-ка, мои субтитры что, еще работают?_

***

**(2005.)**

На середине репетиции (большая часть передачи в ту ночь была отведена репортажу о смерти Папы) [*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/thu-april-7-2005/pope-death) все кроме Джона внезапно вздрогнули: Стивен за столом, операторы на своих постах, сценаристы и ассистенты по монтажу... даже Эд, а он передавал репортаж из Рима.

Джон постучал по плечу свою ассистентку, которая озиралась с самым диким видом. 

_— Что ты слышала, Калли?_

_— Не знаю,_ — все еще напуганная, ответила она. _— Но в качестве безумной догадки... вопли тысяч душ, погибающих в агонии?_

 _— Ветер, наверное,_ — сказал Джон. Ему говорили, что ветер дает странные шумовые эффекты.

 _— Такое случается уже минимум третий раз за месяц,_ — заметила Калли неуверенно. _— Не удивлюсь, если Стивен каким-то образом навлек на нас древнее проклятье._

_— Да ладно тебе. Он чудесно раздражает живых людей, это точно, но с чего бы мертвым на него обижаться?_

С этими словами Джон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не возобновилась ли репетиция... и узрел прямо перед собой призрачную ухмылку Хранителя Склепа.

Джон в панике отшатнулся и издал вопль, который, как позднее заверил его Стивен, звучал точь-в-точь как возмущенный визг поросенка, которого попытались запихнуть в костюм Бетси Росс. Джон решил, что не хочет знать, откуда у Стивена взялся материал для этого сравнения.

***

Три недели спустя студия пропустила через себя целый парад приглашенных экзорцистов. Обладатели сверхъестественного чутья либо пожимали плечами и говорили, что с помещением все в порядке, либо убегали с воплями. Однако нашлась одна адептка, которая все-таки вынесла квалифицированное заключение.

— Это у вас не проклятье, — сказала она, когда вынырнула из-за задника студии после обхода коридоров. — И я не чувствую злонамеренного духа... По крайней мере, я не чувствую тут человеческий дух. Что бы это ни было, оно просто возражает против вашего пребывания тут.

— По-моему, это-то и значит, что оно злонамеренное! — возмутился Стивен.

— Оно не желает зла, — возразила экзорцистка. — У него просто есть своя точка зрения. Уж вы-то должны в точности понимать, в чем тут разница.

— Туше, — пробормотал Стивен. — Отлично, но почему оно не хочет, чтобы я оставался тут? Ему не нравится запах моего одеколона? Мне делать пробор на другую сторону?

— Возможно, дело не в вас лично, — экзорцистка прошла вдоль стойки, постукивая ногтями по пластику. — Возможно, дело в другом вашем сотруднике... в местоположении мебели, которая блокирует жизненно важный поток энергии... в продуктах от ваших спонсоров...

— Бесплотные потусторонние силы хотят предъявить претензии к «Прескот Фармасьютиклз»?

— Они не сказали точно. Возможно, им просто поднадоело...

— То есть им не нравится _Ежедневное шоу со Стивеном Колбером_?!

— ... ваше здесь присутствие? Все, что я могу сказать наверняка: жалобы духов не будут преследовать вас в другом помещении. И новых арендаторов этого здания они беспокоить тоже не будут.

— Иными словами, — произнес Стивен, — бестелесные силы обратились к нам из-за Порога... чтобы заставить Камеди Сентрал удовлетворить наш давний запрос на более просторную студию?

***

Они переезжали в последнюю пятницу перед двухнедельным перерывом вещания. Бесконечный поток картонных и деревянных коробок, тележек и сумок разного хлама, накопившегося более чем за семь лет выпуска телепередачи, изливался из привычного здания как песок из верхней половины часов.

Новое здание находилось всего в двух кварталах, но отведенное под студию помещение было больше _(«У нас теперь будет больше места для музыкальных номеров, Джон! Это же просто здорово!)_ , проводка и сантехника были новее и в лучшем состоянии (флуоресцентные лампочки и экономичные унитазы!), а еще они под предлогом переезда заказали новые декорации.

Их самая первая коричнево-сиреневая гамма, слава богу, канула в небытие, а новая была выдержана в еще более синих тонах, чем предыдущая, сверкала полированными поверхностями и могла похвастаться экранами с более высоким разрешением.

Обойдя свой прежний офис последний раз, Джон закинул на плечо сумку с последним набором мелочей и кивнул Калли, которая как раз инструктировала грузчиков, как выкатывать за дверь шкаф с бумагами. Он проследил за ними глазами, затем показал жестами:

— _Сегодня мне твоя помощь больше не понадобится. Можешь уйти домой на несколько минут пораньше._

_— Конечно, босс. Если что-то понадобится, пошлите СМС._

Он помахал ей рукой на прощание и, как только она ушла, повернулся в другую сторону, чтобы напоследок пройтись между старых декораций.

Стивен был уже там, сидел на своем обычном месте, поставив локти на стол и положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Джон хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы привлечь его внимание; слегка смущенный, Стивен выпрямился и поглядел на него. 

_— Джон! Привет. Я как раз собирался уходить._

_— Я не тороплюсь,_ — заверил его Джон. _— Будешь скучать по старому столу, да?_

Стивен немедленно ухмыльнулся. 

_— Не так сильно, как любить новый. Я тебе говорил, что он в форме гигантской буквы С?_

_— Всего раз двадцать,_ — засмеялся Джон.

_— А. Точно. Ну что ж, пора уходить отсюда. Ты со мной?_

_— Иди вперед, я нагоню._

Джон подумал, не присесть ли на освобожденный Стивеном стул, однако в итоге прошел чуть дальше, на место, где стояла бы первая камера. Сейчас магия телевидения не преображала унылую действительность. Стол и задник выглядели именно такими, какими они и были: мелкими, дешевыми фанерными декорациями, наскоро сколоченными в рамках малого бюджета и впихнутыми в тесное пространство. Однако так или иначе этот реквизит был его домом долгое время.

И тут по воздуху вновь поплыли зловещие серые силуэты.

Прежде чем Джон успел знаками показать _«Все в порядке, в порядке, я ухожу!»,_ силуэты приобрели более знакомые очертания. На сей раз это был не Хранитель склепа, и даже не сцена со взрывающейся головой из ужастика _«Сканнеры»_ (потусторонние силы пытались их этим запугать, когда не сработали зловещие завывания). Нет, на сей раз на сцене театра призраков возникли совершенно иные декорации — задник, похожий на вспышку на солнце, в центре него — с-образный стол, про который Стивен просто не замолкал, однако на сей раз на передней панели был встроен экран, где проигрывался ролик парящего лысого орла. По краям изображение расплывалось и становилось нечетким, поэтому Джон не мог прочесть слова, что появлялись на светодиодных экранах, смонтированных под потолком или на полу, однако в центре хорошо было видно Стивена, сидящего на своем излюбленном месте.

Призрачный Стивен с мрачным видом сказал что-то Джону... нет, невидимой камере. Джон не сразу сообразил, что ему придется читать по губам. Он успел уловить:

— Видимо, у меня нет другого выбора, как признать... — тут призрак перевел дыхание и прислушался.

Джон задумался, имела ли сцена звуковое сопровождение.

Затем серый полупрозрачный Стивен воскликнул:

— Джон! — и на сцену поднялся серый полупрозрачный Джон. 

Сияя от облегчения, Стивен также поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать его. Джон на экране пожал ему руку и хлопнул по плечу, излучая благосклонную уверенность.

Они снова уселись в кресла. Призрачный Джон, вероятно, купался в аплодисментах от потусторонней публики, которой призрачный Стивен его представил... 

...а потом они начали говорить.

Сцена истаяла в небытие, пока они все еще продолжали увлеченно что-то обсуждать, не показав ни единого жеста, и настоящий Джон остался в темноте с открытым ртом, глядя на пустое кресло.

Его внутренний ипохондрик настаивал, что все случившееся было галлюцинацией, тревожно длинной и личной, и что ему следует немедленно обратиться в ближайшую клинику. Однако чуть ли не единственный раз в жизни Джон проигнорировал голос разума. Что бы это ни было, оно было даровано ему извне, и, как ни странно, имело в своей основе нечто прочное, нечто настоящее.

_Мы все равно были бы друзьями._

Джон показал неизвестно кому _«Спасибо»_ , обращаясь к старому заднику за отсутствием какого бы то ни было телесного адресата. Потом, на случай, если нечеловеческие сверхъестественные силы больше полагались на слух, добавил словами: 

— Псибо.

Порыв холодного ветра непонятно откуда подтолкнул Джона к двери.

Что ж. Совершенно ясный намек. Он все равно помахал рукой на прощание и вышел. С ним из верхней половины часов упала последняя песчинка.

***

На новой студии не было никаких призраков, однако там могли непредсказуемо появляться гигантские головы.

Джон подружился с гигантской головой Брайана Уильямса.[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-april-10-2007/giant-head-of-brian-williams) Пользоваться жестами она, конечно, не могла, но масштаб позволял ему читать по губам без малейшего труда.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3**

****

(2006.)

 _Ежедневное шоу_ сделало еще один специальный часовой выпуск для промежуточных выборов. Декорации к новому репортажу заняли всю съемочную площадку: с-образный стол временно вынесли и заменили более длинным, за которым могли разместиться Стивен, нужный корреспондент и кто-нибудь из множества приглашенных комментаторов, чьи консультации могли понадобиться в течении вечера.

В этот раз, однако, Джону за столом места не нашлось. Его вещи были аккуратно разложены за столиком для анализа опроса, не менее блестящим, но куда меньшего размера, что стоял в стороне от центра студии.

Разумеется, такая расстановка мебели имела смысл: они проводили интервью, на которых Джон мог сидеть только в качестве элемента интерьера, ведь контракт его помощницы и переводчицы не предусматривал появления на телеэкране. А Джон Оливер, хоть и новичок, должен был отлично справиться с ролью ведущего корреспондента на этот вечер: смешной и остроумный, он умел вовремя сразить сарказмом и, как Джону сказали, обладал крайне приятным для американского слуха акцентом.

Даже если бы Джон был от природы ревнив — а уж это-то к нему никак не относилось — к Оливеру следовало бы ревновать в последнюю очередь. Этот молодой человек был большим фанатом «Ежедневного шоу» еще до того, как его наняли. Он даже вполне пристойно обучился амслену с помощью их передач и чуть в обморок не упал, когда ему предложили роль корреспондента. Когда они первый раз встретились, Оливер крепко обнял Джона и разрыдался у него на плече. Невозможно было даже представить себе, чтобы он мечтал занять место Джона.

Кроме того, разве Джон не нанялся сюда исключительно как сценарист? Вся его работа на камеру — так, вишенка на торте.

Джон не собирался переживать. У него имелся вполне солидный стол, оборудованный лампой мигающего света, которую Стивен мог удаленно активировать, если хотел привлечь внимание Джона. Мистер Жевака был прижат к его бедру для эмоциональной поддержки. Согласно прогнозам, демократы должны были выиграть с огромным перевесом, что не только вызывало у Джона чувство огромного облегчения, но и значило, что расстроенный Стивен будет нуждаться в понимающей дружеской поддержке...

 _...черта?_ — подумал Джон, роняя голову на руки. — _Я что, правда надеюсь, что Стивен будет так расстроен, что будет больше нуждаться во мне? Ну и друг же из меня._

Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. _Встряхнуться,_ как сказал бы Стивен. Верхняя камера скользила к нему через сцену, данные опросов поступали непрерывно, и никаких дублей не предвиделось.

***

Когда в его папке входящих появилось сообщение от видеокомпании, Стивен изобразил в своем кресле победный танец, подумал, не ответить ли немедленно «Да! Тысячу раз да!», потом решил, что, возможно, стоит все-таки сначала позвать Джона.

 _— Целый час?_ — переспросил Джон жестами, словно сомневаясь, что правильно прочел. _— На постоянной основе?_

 _— Ну разве это не идеальное решение?_ — энергично показал Стивен, стараясь жестикулировать, не отрывая взгляд от прекрасных, прекрасных слов на экране. _— Они так и не нашли передачи на двадцать три тридцать, которая могла бы сравниться со мной по популярности, поэтому приняли единственное верное решение: также заполнить этот слот мной!_

 _— Ты же понимаешь, что это практически то же самое, что сейчас?_ — уточнил Джон. _— Но сейчас мы получаем роялти от повторных показов, и при этом нам не требуется каждый день снимать новый материал._

 _— Мы справимся!_ — уверенно заявил Стивен. _— Папа-мишка это делает! А еще у него радиошоу и он каждый год публикует три книги._

(Сейчас он уже не мог вспомнить, откуда взялось их умилительное прозвище для Билла О'Рейли: то ли из-за того, что они использовали для него знак «медведь», то ли как раз прозвище было раньше).

Джон пригладил волосы обеими руками и начал печатать.

«У него чудесные руки, — лениво подумал Стивен, пока ждал, когда Джон закончит. — Конечно, лучше бы на тыльной стороне кисти от костяшек к запястью было меньше волос, но пальцы куда длиннее и элегантнее, чем можно ожидать при его малом росте». Разумеется, эти пальцы двигались быстро и очень точно: Стивен не заметил, чтобы Джон хоть раз нажал клавишу возврата. Никаких украшений, ничего лишнего, все пальцы абсолютно обнажены...

Стивен подсознательно потирал свое псевдо-обручальное кольцо большим пальцем, когда Джон передал ему компьютер обратно.

> Я могу понять, почему тебе нравится эта идея, Стивен, однако чего это будет стоить твоим сотрудникам? Я знаю, что ты сам без труда можешь и больше часа работать под софитами. Но подумай о простых смертных, включая меня.
> 
> Джимми до сих пор прекрасно справлялся, показывая просто чудеса внимательности: не так просто следить за тем количеством подсказок от тебя, какое ты иногда требуешь. Но едва ли он способен работать с тем же уровнем напряжения каждый день вдвое дольше, все время сидя на одном месте. И помни, что ему высиживать гораздо труднее: в отличие от тебя, он не может размять мышцы, поиграть с декорациями или побегать вдоль задника. Если ты где-то ошибаешься, почти всегда тебе удается выйти сухим из воды за счет обаятельных гримас. Если ошибется Джимми, мы все трупы.
> 
> Наш координатор по приглашенным гостям и так хронически недосыпает. Если ей придется работать с вдвое большим числом звонков от знаменитостей с мерзким характером и урегулировать их идиотские запросы, она просто сколлапсирует, как черная дыра.
> 
> Сценаристы... возможно, мы и впрямь справимся, особенно если у нас будут деньги в бюджете, чтобы нанять еще пару человек. У нас масса идей, мы обычно прорабатываем гору материала. Однако большую часть этого материала мы отбрасываем именно потому, что он недостаточно хорош. Сможешь ли ты смотреть в глаза зрителям, зная, что предлагаешь им отбракованные шутки? 

(Стивен был практически уверен, что ему это не составило бы труда. Однако именно Джон чувствовал бы себя ответственным за подачу недоброкачественного материала, а довод «не расстраивать Джона» был одним из первых в списке важных доводов для Стивена).

> У других корреспондентов нет времени, чтобы делать вдвое больше фрагментов с поля. Они уложатся, только если мы запретим им работать в других проектах. А одна из причин, почему у нас нет такой жесткой утечки кадров как раньше (помимо твоего личного обаяния и собак в офисе[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-june-26-2012/exclusive---behind-the-scenes---dogs-of-the-daily-show)), это что нам удалось найти подходящий для всех баланс между нами и прочими шоу.
> 
> Стивен, ты знаешь, я люблю тебя, и я очень горжусь тем, чего мы добились вместе. Я не хочу рисковать качеством передачи. Уж точно не ради рейтингов Виаком, и точно не в с риском, что в процессе мы поставим столько хороших людей под угрозу выгорания. 

Он был прав. Конечно же, он был прав. Ну почему Джон так хорошо умел заботиться о других? Ну зачем ему нужны были прочие приоритеты, кроме как продвигать Стивена на телевидении? Стивен отчаянно хотел появляться в телевизорах как можно чаще.

 _— Ты действительно гордишься нашей передачей?_ — спросил он, отчаянно пытаясь найти хоть какой-то луч света в этом безнадежно глубоком логическом колодце.

 _— Очень горжусь,_ — заверил его Джон, затягивая знак куда дольше, чем когда-либо на памяти Стивена. _— И я правда люблю тебя, друг._

Это только ухудшило дело, поскольку кровь немедленно прихлынула к щекам Стивена. Он обмяк в кресле, отчаянно злясь на себя. Вот именно в такие моменты он желал, чтобы Джон был не глух, а слеп. Или чтобы у него была другая инвалидность, которая мешала бы ему все время смотреть на Стивена.

Джон постучал по столешнице. 

_— Стивен. Скажи им отложить этот вопрос._

Стивен нахмурился. 

_— Еще раз._

_— Отложи вопрос. Не говори нет. Может быть, мы сможем использовать это предложение впоследствии, чтобы выторговать какое-нибудь еще расширение. Не знаю, запустим спинофф или что-то типа того. Ведь так много людей покинуло нашу передачу, чтобы делать что-то похожее! У Лиз есть фальшивое утреннее ток-шоу. Стив снял фильм о фальшивых работниках новостей. Кордри-младший работает в фальшивом комедийном шоу. У нас уже есть целый пул талантливых актеров, которые отталкиваются от наших идей, чтобы запускать собственные проекты. Может быть, мы можем дать им платформу, которая позволит нам удержать их при себе._

Ох. 

_— Джон, у твоего плана есть ключевой недостаток. А именно: он не дает мне больше времени на телевидении!_

Джон пожал плечами. 

_— Может быть, мы найдем способ добиться и того, и другого. Откуда тебе знать. Просто оставь этот вариант в запасе на будущее._

***

**(2007.)**

**unicornprincess76:** окей, я готов согласиться, что это может не быть «правдой» в устаревшем плебейски-буквальном смысле

 **unicornprincess76:** но взгляни на это под пост-модернистским углом

 **unicornprincess76:** ты должен понимать, что это точное изложение того, что мы бы *хотели* видеть правдой

 **unicornprincess76:** и не является ли это тоже правдой своего рода?

 **shamsky62:** ..Нет.

 **unicornprincess76:** это строго авторитарное разделение на «правду» и «ложь» все равно неэтично с точки зрения американской мечты.

 **unicornprincess76:** если я хочу верить, что экономичные электрические лампы вызывают рак у котят, разве я как американец не имею такого права?

 **shamsky62:** а) нет, б) чего?

 **unicornprincess76:** тебе нужно прекратить цепляться за эту устаревшую негибкую идею «правды»

 **unicornprincess76:** постарайся непредвзято рассматривать вещи, которые только похожи на правду

 **unicornprincess76:** как бы правда

 **unicornprincess76:** так сказать правда

 **unicornprincess76:** и прекрати свысока смотреть на правдомочность других людей

 **shamsky62:** Это называется неправда, Стивен.

 **unicornprincess76:** откуда столько сарказма?

 **unicornprincess76:** можно я закончу этот фрагмент или ты хочешь пойти со мной на сцену и там тоже отпускать саркастические комментарии?

 **shamsky62:** ...

 **shamsky62:** А ты бы мне разрешил?

 **unicornprincess76:** да безусловно это же практически гарантия успеха

 **unicornprincess76:** Стивен Колбер красноречиво описывает состояние американской демократии пока Джон Стюарт стоит позади него и отпускает саркастические комментарии в субтитрах

 **unicornprincess76:** это станет хитом

 **unicornprincess76:** аудитория будет рефлекторно бесноваться, стоит только названию сегмента появиться на экране

 **shamsky62:** А ты знаешь, возможно, это интересная задумка.

 **shamsky62:** Как сегмент О'Рейли «Точки зрения», только вместо уродливого изображения на пол-экрана там другой ведущий, и текст будет спорить с твоими доводами, вместо того чтобы перефразировать их.

 **unicornprincess76:** чего?

 **shamsky62:** Я отправлю идею паре сценаристов, велю им набросать несколько тем.

 **unicornprincess76:** погоди-ка

 **unicornprincess76:** Джон постой это был сарказм

 **unicornprincess76:** Джон??

***

Они назвали этот фрагмент  «Слøво дня».

Описать его можно было так: помесь урока вокабуляра с «особым мнением» плюс возможность для Джона продемонстрировать свое сокрушительное остроумие и умилительные гримасы. В начале сегмента Стивен всегда давал какое-то слово, а Джон на второй половине экрана показывал соответствующий знак языка жестов. Как никогда раньше им пригодилась помощь консультанта из Галлодетского университета: та держала их в курсе языковых норм для новых тем и идей, что разрабатывали политические мыслители, владеющие амсленом. Первый раз, когда она написала им: «Не могу найти какого-то одного знака, которым пользуются для этого — давайте вы придумаете что-нибудь самостоятельно», — Джон чуть было не заработал себе сердечный приступ.

 _— Придется просто показать по буквам,_ — заявил он Стивену _— А то что получится, если мы придумаем какой-нибудь дурацкий жест, а он станет национальным стандартом? Не могу брать на себя такую ответственность!_

 _— Заслуженный профессор Розен явно думает, что можешь,_ — ответил Стивен _— Подумаешь, большое дело! С правдомочностью получилось здорово._ (Для «правдомочности» они использовали жесты «правда» и «мочь», но вместо решительного движения вниз в конце этак нерешительно качали руками на одном месте).

 _— Это было не настоящее слово!_ — возопил Джон.

(В начале 2008 г. Американская ассоциация диалектов заставит его взять эти слова назад, но пока он об этом не знал).

Джон впал в еще более глубокий ужас, когда Национальная ассоциация глухих (которой Джон отправлял взносы каждый год, несмотря на то, что аббревиатура НАГ всегда казалась ему забавной) попыталась дать ему награду за заслуги в области образования. Парой панических электронных писем он заставил вместо этого наградить доктора Розен, хотя Стивена это крайне удивило. 

_— Почему ты не принял награду, Джон? Это же награда!_

Джон закатил глаза. — _Думаю, мне как-нибудь хватит только совместной награды почетной награды за лучшее качество в сфере развлечений, трех наград за выдающуюся телепередачу и нашего четвертого парада номинаций Эмми._

Ну, хотя бы в одном они делали, как хотел Стивен — не пытались даже адаптировать его любимую игру слов. 

— Нет, Джон, — говорил в таких случаях Стивен, после того как Джон показывал знак, например, для слова «высокомерие», — это игра слов! Покажи, как я сказал!

 _— Извини,_ — отвечал Джон с должным образом сконфуженной миной, и показывал по буквам «В-Ы-П-У-С-Т-О-М-Е-Р-И-Е».

В том же сегменте минутой позже Стивен вопросил на повышенных тонах:

— Да откуда нам вообще знать, сколько стран не одобряют глобальное потепление? 

Джон вскинул в воздух руки, чтобы ответить. Однако сделал паузу, вздохнул, и вместо этого показал:

_— Джимми? Покажи нам список подписантов Киотского протокола._

Он положил подбородок на сцепленные руки и ангельски улыбнулся, пока по его лицу прокручивался список из почти 200 стран.

***

Первый акт Стивен кое-как протянул, держа руку под столом с прижатым к запястью пакетом льда.

О чем он думал вообще? Зачем он так быстро бежал, чтобы поприветствовать аудиторию, почему он позволил себе поскользнуться? Что если у него сломано запястье? Что если он порвал все сухожилия? Что если он потерял способность двигать рукой? Он же не сможет писать. Или говорить со своими братьями и сестрами. Или говорить с _Джоном._

Говоря свои слова, он попеременно изображал на лице то восторг, то гнев, однако как только камеры отворачивались, его мимические мышцы сами собой складывались в гримасу боли или страха, и Стивен даже не пытался с ними бороться.

Как всегда в те несколько минут, на которые они могли позволить себе оставить аудиторию, вокруг его стола сгрудилась небольшая группка людей. Кто-то из команды стилистов промокнул пот на его лице, выступивший от жара софитов. Примчался интерн со свежим пакетом льда. Подошла пара сценаристов, чтобы дать советы на оставшийся акт.

Сегодня Джон не должен был появляться на сцене, поэтому он был в серой футболке и шортах-хаки. В одно мгновение он оказался рядом со Стивеном. Его ассистентка, которая обычно одевалась поприличнее, но последнее время переняла привычку Джона к хаки, шагала бок о бок с ним, когда он огибал стол. 

_— Не пытайся показывать жесты. Келли будет позади тебя,_ — велел Джон. _— Ты в состоянии закончить передачу? Я велел костюмеру найти парик и копию этого костюма с размером Оливера. Он может заменить тебя. А для второго акта мы можем добавить последний фрагмент «Лучше знай свой округ» Сэм._

Стивен поморщился. Может быть, при иных обстоятельствах он и признал бы поражение, но как можно было позволить, чтобы его прекрасное, идеальное, стопроцентно американское шоу было спасено бывшим трубочистом-крохобором и любительницей кленового сиропа из какой-то отмороженной дыры? (Без обиды в отношении его корреспондентов зарубежного происхождения. Все они прекрасно поработали). Да ему гордость не позволит!

— Я в порядке. Вероятно, только потянул. Как-нибудь дотяну. Встряхнусь. Видишь?

Он попытался взмахнуть рукой в качестве демонстрации, однако вместо этого испустил агонизирующий (очень мужественный!) вопль, сжал зубы и вновь приложил руку к пакету со льдом, смаргивая пот.

Тут же рука Джона мягко и успокаивающе легла на его макушку.

— Окей, дополняю свои слова, — выдохнул Стивен, еле заметно ластясь к этой руке. Джон больше не смотрел на свою ассистентку, он глаз не сводил с глаз и губ Стивена. — Я буду в порядке, если больше не буду делать ничего такого.

Джон вгляделся в его лицо еще секунду, потом кивнул и убрал руку. (Стилист тут же наклонился, чтобы пригладить его волосы и запудрить разводы, которые пальцы Джона могли оставить на его щеке.)

_— Когда это закончится, ты же сразу пойдешь к доктору?_

— Ага, — протянул Стивен несчастным тоном. Стоицизм не сработал, пора было переходить к очаровательно-жалостливому образу. — Джон? Ты пойдешь со мной, на случай, если им придется дать мне наркоз или типа того? А если я умру, ты обещаешь приглядывать за шоу?

 _— Ты не умрешь, трусишка,_ — (позади него Калли тайком усмехнулась. Стивен в жизни не позволил бы никому кроме Джона так с собой говорить, даже гипотетическому человеку, говорящему с ним от лица Джона). _— Но да, я пойду с тобой. Если после второго акта ты почувствуешь себя хуже, дай мне знать, и мы поставим Оливера вместо тебя на интервью._

Сотрудники расходились; мелодия «Спрингстин» в динамиках подходила к последним аккордам. Стивен убрал пакет со льдом и свое онемевшее запястье обратно под стол и посмотрел в камеру.

Он заметил, что когда Джон и Калли спускались со сцены, Калли показала жестами:

_— А как же его жена?_

_— Неважно,_ — ответил Джон.

Менеджер сцены тем временем показал аудитории, что пора уже начинать аплодировать окончанию перерыва.

***

Почти весь первый день после операции Стивен провел в своем любимом кресле, каждые два часа глотая сильнодействующие обезболивающие и потому большую часть времени пребывая в отключке. Джон остался с ним: делал ему сандвичи, отмечал время приема лекарств на небольшом графике и играл с собакой.

В середине вечера, когда Джон расслабленно читал книгу во втором любимом кресле Стивена, Стивен зевнул, выпутался из легкого одеяла, которое Джон на него накинул, и прошаркал в кухню.

Минутой позже Гиппер подпрыгнул с места, где он жевал свою писклявую резиновую утку, и побежал в том же направлении. Собака и близко не обладала интеллектом, необходимым, чтобы выучиться дергать Джона от имени Стивена, однако он понимал, когда его зовут. Джон привык полагаться на это как на сигнал. Он заложил книгу открыткой и направился следом за псом.

Стивен сидел на корточках на кафельном полу, ероша мех Гиппера, когда Джон переступил порог. Он сунул собаке лакомство в награду и посмотрел вверх.

 _— Что тебе нужно?_ — спросил Джон.

Стивен начал поднимать руки, чтобы ответить, спохватился и недовольно посмотрел на свой слинг — врач сказал, что его придется оставить по меньшей мере не неделю. Наконец Стивен поднялся на ноги и показал буквами: _К-О-Ф-Е._ Доминантной рукой он бы справился за секунду, другой потребовалось две или три.

 _— Я поставил его в один из шкафов. Сейчас тебе нельзя кофеин,_ — укорил его Джон. _— И тебе нужно отдохнуть._

Стивен горестно надул щеки.

_— Можно я выпью что-нибудь еще?_

__

— Горячий шоколад? Газированную воду без кофеина?

Стивен сделал еще одно рефлекторное движение начать показывать жест двумя руками, а может быть, только правой рукой. Вновь сконфузившись, он показал буквами: 

— _П-И-В-О_.

_— Никакого алкоголя. Он плохо сочетается с твоими лекарствами._

На сей раз, правда, Стивен перешел прямо к показу буквами. 

_— Ж-А-Д-И-Н-А._

_— Ну прости, —_ Джон сопроводил извинение своим самым искренним сочувственным взглядом. _— Апельсиновый сок? Вода?_

Стивен опустил плечи, признавая свое поражение. 

_— Апельсиновый сок,_ — показал он, и прошаркал обратно к своему креслу.

Гиппер оказался перед дилеммой, за кем следовать: за человеком, который угощал лакомствами, или оставаться с другим человеком в комнате, где эти лакомства находились? Он прошелся по кругу, пытаясь сохранить их обоих в поле зрения, распереживался и упал пушистой грудой меха в дверях, глядя на обоих грустными глазами. Джон был вынужден перешагнуть через собаку, когда нес апельсиновый сок.

Он обнаружен Стивена в коленопреклоненной позе перед журнальным столиком: тот как раз вставлял DVD-диск _«Доктора Хауса»_ в ноутбук. 

_— Будешь смотреть?_

_— Нет, спасибо, —_ Джон нашел подставку для стакана и пристроил апельсиновый сок на столик. _— У меня в книге сейчас начинается самое интересное. Ты знал, что когда глава казначейства впервые подал отчет о..._

Стивен закатил глаза и посмотрел в сторону, обрывая его.

Подумав немного, Джон положил руку ему на плечо. 

_— Ты уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы с тобой пожил один из слышащих друзей?_ — спросил он, когда Стивен обернулся к нему _— Это же не сложные медицинские процедуры, их кто угодно может делать. Не придется больше сбивать с толку Гиппера, не придется мучиться с тем, как общаться...._

Стивен энергично тряхнул головой. 

_— Мне не нужен другой друг,_ — яростно показал он жестами. Некоторые жесты вышли смазанными, но контекст прояснял их достаточно. _— Мне нужен ты._

 _— Окей,_ — ответил Джон и заключил его в объятья.

Стивен сказал что-то вслух: Джон чувствовал вибрацию, потому что горло Стивена было прижато к его плечу. Однако он не повторил сказанного, поэтому Джон решил не надоедать ему и оставил в покое.

***

 **unicornprincess76:** так что будет какая-то там забастовка??

 **unicornprincess76:** меня никто не предупредил

 **unicornprincess76:** дурацкие бандиты из профсоюзов и их мертвая хватка задушат отрасль

 **shamsky62:** Гильдия писателей Америки уже много недель пытается достичь компромисса. Наши сценаристы уже три отдельных фрагмента предложили по этому поводу. Ты что, так и не поинтересовался, в чем дело?

 **unicornprincess76:** нет Джон сейчас мне уже хватает денег чтобы платить другим людям интересоваться за меня

 **unicornprincess76:** эй можно с твоей ассистенткой минутку пообщаться?

 **shamsky62:** Калли? Конечно. Она сейчас говорит по телефону, но я пошлю ее к тебе как только она закончит.

 **unicornprincess76:** отлично

 **unicornprincess76:** еще к нам пришло письмо от видеокомпании

 **unicornprincess76:** пишут что наш веб-сайт заработал и выглядит просто блеск

 **unicornprincess76:** мое лицо на каждой странице!!

 **unicornprincess76:** и они хотят чтобы мы предложили еще идей для эксклюзивного контента для детишек. пусть их невинные глазки привлекут к нам доллары рекламодателей

 **unicornprincess76:** нужно над этим поразмыслить

 **shamsky62:** Ты же знаешь, что переговоры, которые, возможно, приведут к забастовке, как раз об этом, да?

 **unicornprincess76:** чего?

 **shamsky62:** Сценаристы и писатели не получают роялти с контента, которые медиамагнаты выкладывают на интернет-сайты.

 **shamsky62:** Сколько бы средств рекламодателей это ни привлекло, мы и пенни не увидим.

 **unicornprincess76:** ЧТО

 **shamsky62:** Ага.

 **unicornprincess76:** ДЖОН ЭТО ВОЗМУТИТЕЛЬНО

 **unicornprincess76:** БЕССТЫДНАЯ ЭКСПЛУАТАЦИЯ РАБОЧЕГО КЛАССА

 **shamsky62:** Ни ты ни я уже и близко не относимся к «рабочему классу»

 **unicornprincess76:** НЕВАЖНО ДЖОН

 **unicornprincess76:** ОДИН ЗА ВСЕХ И ВСЕ ЗА ОДНОГО

 **unicornprincess76:** КОГДА МЫ ВЫЙДЕМ НА БАРРИКАДЫ И ЗАСУНЕМ НАШИ ПРАВА В ГЛОТКУ МАГНАТАМ?

 **shamsky62:** Вероятно, в начале ноября. Если до этого нам не удастся найти с магнатами разумный компромисс.

 **shamsky62:** Ок, Калли уже идет к тебе.

Бормоча под нос, Стивен закрыл окно с (блестящим! новеньким!) сайтом _Ежедневного шоу_ и попытался еще раз перечитать условия, которые предложил его юридический консультант для новейшего блестящего плана. Он по-прежнему не мог найти в них ни единого изъяна. По его мнению, иначе как согласием ответить было невозможно.

— Мистер Колбер? Вы хотели меня видеть?

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Стивен, — сказал Стивен. — Проходите, присаживайтесь. У меня для вас есть потрясающее предложение. Хотя прямо сейчас я не представляю, даст ли Джон свое согласие.

— Хм... — Калли заняла кресло напротив него. — Предложение какого рода вы подразумеваете, сэр?

— Ну, ты же знаешь, что Джон обычно переживает за удобство наших гостей куда больше, чем я? Не тех гостей, которые актеры, о них он по большей части не переживает, а за политиков и людей, которые пишут книги, и всякое такое?

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

Стивен вздохнул. Почему его сотрудники всегда первым делом думают, что он подводит их к риторическим ловушкам? Он всего лишь постоянно выделывал словесные трюки за их счет. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что Джон на самом деле читает книги, а я нет?

Ответ на этот вопрос, по всей видимости, был достаточно объективен, и Калли без особых колебаний ответила: 

— Да.

— И знаешь, что это он придумывает эти классные наводящие на размышление вопросы, причем иногда мы успеваем задать только пять или шесть? Мы бы успевали задать даже меньше, если бы я разрешал им закончить свои ответы.

— Да...

— И ты видишь, как иногда Джон прямо мучается, так хочет самостоятельно поговорить с этими людьми, но у него нет переводчика, чей контракт включает работу перед камерой?

Калли начала волноваться. 

— Вы меня увольняете?

— Если под увольнением ты понимаешь вопрос, готова ли ты обсуждать новый контракт, который включает работу на сцене, тогда да, — сказал Стивен. — Я тебя точно увольняю.

— Стивен... не могли бы вы спросить попонятнее?

— Я абсолютно ясно выражаюсь! — воскликнул Стивен. — Конечно, мы могли бы нанять сотрудника по совместительству, который приходил бы и ассистировал только во время интервью, но у тебя уже годы опыта, ты привыкла к этим штукам, что Джон творит с английским языком, и умеешь передавать их лучше, чем кто бы то ни было до тебя. Разумеется, кроме меня. Так что, ты хочешь обсудить со мной слегка обновленный контракт, или хочешь, чтобы я начал искать другого человека?

— Я... хотела бы заключить новый контракт?

— Пойдет! — обрадовался Стивен. —Только вот что, Калли. Не поднимай интонацию в конце предложений. Это нерешительно звучит.

***

**(2008.)**

Возвращение в офис во время забастовки[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/mon-january-7-2008/introducing-a-daily-show) вызывало у всех смешанные чувства. Для Джимми, Бобби, Калли, других менеджеров и администраторов, операторов, костюмеров и гримеров, а также других рядовых сотрудников, это означало, что им опять начнут платить их заслуженную регулярную зарплату. Для Джона, Стивена, Уайета и Джона Оливера — сценаристов, которые также имели дополнительные обязанности в процессе подготовки шоу, — это означало, что им придется подолгу без дела сидеть в опустевшей комнате сценаристов, обсуждая, какие еще общие темы можно поднять этим вечером, и время от времени пуская бумажные самолетики.

Они не разделялись на команды, даже привычки ради. Никто точно не знал, не будет ли отправка мгновенных сообщений в качестве замены разговору нарушением условий забастовки, поэтому Джон решил на всякий случай держать всех в одном помещении как можно больше.

Его ассистентка пила очень много кофе. По крайней мере, здесь хватало кресел, и ей не приходилось проводить эти безумные переводческие марафоны стоя.

— Окей, — сказал Уайет однажды утром, — давайте серьезно: какие средства потянуть время мы еще не задействовали?

— Может, пусть Стивен еще станцует? — предложил Джон. — Публика это любит.

— Я больше не могу танцевать, — умоляюще сказал и показал Стивен (его очки лежали на столе, а вокруг глаз, казалось, сформировались новые морщины). — Оттанцевался. Я как злая королева в раскаленных железных башмаках. Еще немного, и вы затанцуете меня до смерти. 

Он уронил голову на сложенные руки.

 _— Можно устроить сражение с еще одним шоу, которое осталось без сценаристов?_ — предложил Джон. _— Конан, наверное, с удовольствием пойдет на пустопорожние дрязги, лишь бы забить материалом свою передачу._

Но для этого требовалось найти повод для ругани, а из них из всех только Стивен предложил одну претензию — «у него дурацкая прическа».

— О! Я придумал! Нужно найти гостей поразговорчивее, — воскликнул Уят. — Тогда, если Стивен будет немного контролировать себя, мы сможем задавать им вопросы, и пусть себе болтают, тогда их ответы заполнят второй или даже третий акт.

— Безумная идея, — сказал Джон Оливер.

— Безумно гениальная!

— А я все еще считаю, что нужно придерживаться музыкальных представлений, — провозгласил Джон Оливер. — _Извини, Джон,_ — прибавил он.

 _— Да ладно, на некоторые из них приятно посмотреть,_ — Джон пожал плечами в ответ. _— И, потом, нужно видеть во всем положительное._

Уят поднял брови. 

— Положительное.

_— Стивен знает..._

Услышав, как Калли произнесла его имя, Стивен поднял голову. 

— Что? — пробормотал он из-под спутанной челки.

 _— Да-да, ты знаешь. Выше нос,_ — подбодрил его Джон. _— Разве сейчас ты не рад, что нам не придется заполнять целый час?_


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4**

****

(2008.)

Третий акт начался с кадра крупным планом: Джон, сидящий за столом для интервью — пластиково-композитным приспособлением сбоку от сцены, которое выглядело куда нормальнее центрального стола в форме буквы С. Джон бездумно рисовал на карточках со своими вопросами, но, когда аплодисменты затихли, поднял голову, улыбнулся на камеру и начал показывать знаками.

— С возвращением на _Ежедневное шоу со Стивеном Колбером!_ Я Джон Стюарт.

По зрителям прокатились смешки. Многие уже предвкушали готовящиеся шутки.

— Наверняка те, кто давно смотрит нашу передачу, заметили, что я сегодня немного изменился. А именно: обрел новый мелодичный голос. Те из вас, кто привязался к субтитрам, не волнуйтесь: мы отправили их на прекрасную ферму в деревне, где у них будет вволю места, чтобы играть и резвиться.

Как и было условлено, слова на телеподсказчике замирали каждый раз, когда зрители хохотали. Они также условились, что если техники ошибутся, Калли подаст Джону сигнал, чтобы он подождал говорить. Но в данном случае Джон и сам чувствовал, что пауза для смеха нормальной длины. Она тянулась примерно столько же, сколько Стивен оставлял после ответов Джона перед переходом к следующему вопросу.

— Сегодняшний голос принадлежит моей талантливой ассистентке, Калео Томпсон. 

Джон обернулся к креслу напротив. 

— Калли, не хочешь сказать несколько слов от себя, прежде чем ты опять станешь мной?

Он сложил руки на столешницы и приготовился слышать с выражением искреннего вежливого интереса на лице.

— Ммм, хорошо, без проблем, — произнесла и показала жестами Калли, когда камера отъехала подальше. Стало видно, что она одета в костюм с галстуком, почти точно повторяющий одежду Джона, и что ее темные волосы убраны под дешевый парик, который, тем не менее, с известной долей убедительности имитировал волосы Стюарта. — Я точно должна быть так одета?

Джон коротко кивнул.

— Ну ладно. Она повернулась к камере и начала показывать (по экрану вновь побежали субтитры): _— Привет, Мам! только посмотри, я в телевизоре!_ Вот, на этом все.

— Спасибо, Калли. 

Когда она говорила за Джона, она даже выглядела более уверенно. 

— Пора пригласить нашего сегодняшнего гостя... будь так любезна. 

Она кивнула, встала с кресла и заняла пост слева от гостя: так им обоим было легко ее видно и слышно. 

— Давайте поаплодируем ей еще раз. Калли Томпсон, встречайте!

Пауза. На сей раз последовал быстрый раунд аплодисментов. Слова на телеподсказчике вновь побежали вверх.

— Сегодня наш гость — корреспондент-следователь из _Нью-Йорк Таймс_. Его новая книга называется _Комиссия: история расследования теракта 11 сентября без цензуры_. Прошу вас, поприветствуем на сцене Филиппа Шенона!

Выход гостя. Улыбнуться. Показать «Добро пожаловать на передачу!», когда гость подходит, доверяя Калли, что она повторит эти слова, пожать руку.

Джон на две части чувствовала восторг школьницы, которая только что получила билеты на концерт Джастина Бибера, на одну часть был смертельно напуган, что сейчас завалит всю передачу, и на пять частей — восхищен книгой и не мог дождаться услышать от автора побольше.

Они начали.

***

— Всем привет! Мне немного неловко об этом говорить, но интервью заняло чуть больше времени, а именно на восемь минут дольше, чем ожидалось. Поэтому в середине будет немного странный монтаж. Но есть и хорошие новости: я только что выяснил, что наши технари могут выложить все необрезанное на сайт. ...М-да, как-то двусмысленно прозвучало.

***

— Можете задержаться еще на пару минут? Мы сделаем затемнение, потом вернемся и еще немного поговорим, и все это выложим в Интернет.

***

 **unicornprincess76:** слшл ты  <3 интервью?

 **shamsky62:** ???

 **unicornprincess76:** это называется мем Джон. все сейчас это делают. не будь старпером.

 **unicornprincess76:** тебе нравится делать интервью

 **unicornprincess76:** ты типа весь за радикальную экстрим-журналистику, чувак!

 **shamsky62:** Если оставить в стороне вопрос о свежести подхваченных тобой мемов, соглашусь. Это великолепно, Стивен. Спасибо тебе, что ты понял и уговорил меня это сделать.

 **unicornprincess76:** да подумаешь мелкое дружеское одолжение :-)

 **unicornprincess76:** но Джон возможно у нас проблемы

 **unicornprincess76:** на прошлой недели ты в 3 из 4 с интервью затянул

 **unicornprincess76:** и мы уже много месяцев не писали «Слøво дня»

 **unicornprincess76:** кроме того до меня наконец дошло что теперь меня показывают за вечер на 33 % меньше

 **shamsky62:** Стивен, если нам придется вырезать этот сегмент, просто скажи это сразу, не тяни.

 **unicornprincess76:** дослушайте, сэр

_unicornprincess76 печатает._

**unicornprincess76:** мы можем занять этим вторую половину часа.

ты явно можешь без напряга занять каждым гостем больше 12 минут каждый вечер. нам даже не придется продавать рекламщикам кота в мешке, потому что люди из интернета сообщили мне, что посещаемость твоих необрезанных интервью онлайн просто супер-дупер-высоченная! потом, можно занять время от предыдущего или последующего акта, если гость реально крутой, так нам всем еще меньше работать.

и все равно за вечер не больше одного гостя. ну если только гость не сильно скучный, тогда, наверное, можно подстраховаться и договориться сразу с двумя. и мы все равно займем 200 % времени меньше чем 200 % гостей.

для сценаристов это ненапряжный кусок, потому что нужно только придумать умные вопросы, и пусть эксперты себе болтают.

и для Джимми и команды усилий не требуется. никаких тебе хитрых трюков с камерой, никакой молниеносной смены спецэффектов, даже субтитров не надо, знай себе переключай планы с тебя на нашу звезду на вечер. плюс если мы начнем почаще включать репортажи с места события в первую половину, получится, что при желании народ тоже на этом куске сможет отдохнуть.

у нас просто куча корреспондентов и участников. больше чем когда-либо раньше. и если по какой-то причине они не соберут достаточно материала, я уверен, мы в срочном порядке найдем замену. менеджер здания считает меня милым, если бы я попросил, он бы, наверное, тоже попытался сделать репортаж с места событий.

и при всем при том я буду получать от 100 до 133 процентов максимального количества экранного времени при предыдущей раскладке.

(я правильно все сложил? мне пришлось просить Эллисон помочь).

д/д/точно да???

_shamsky62 печатает._

_shamsky62 набрал текст._

_shamsky62 печатает._

**shamsky62:** Я не знаю! Я хочу согласиться, ты точно какой-то безумный гений, который разработал секретный план дать мне все, чего я хотел от жизни (с помощью Эллисон или без нее). Но при этом мне все равно придется редактировать куда больше текстов, чем раньше (50%-100%, плюс-минус), и всегда готовить к интервью запасные вопросы, если интервью окажется не таким интересным само по себе. как хотелось бы. У меня были смутные мечты, что я мог бы снова заняться личной жизнью после окончания выборов... не то чтобы у меня это когда-то хорошо получалось, но все-таки! Сейчас я беспокоюсь не за других сотрудников. Я на 110 % беспокоюсь за себя. Я боюсь выгорания. Я боюсь, Стивен.

 **unicornprincess76:** Джон пожалуйста глубокий вдох

 **unicornprincess76:** есть это клевое новое изобретение под названием распределение обязанностей! оно означает что можно заставить других людей делать твою работу. например: новый главный сценарист будет следить за основным потоком сценариев, как только я пойму, кого можно назначить на эту должность.

 **unicornprincess76:** какого из сценаристов ты считаешь самым охрененным?

 **unicornprincess76:** я думаю, Эллисон! Или Бена! или обоих. можно сделать двух главных сценаристов.

 **shamsky62:** А я что... становлюсь снова обычным сценаристом и корреспондентом? Или, в данном случае, сценаристом и интервьюером? Какая у меня должность в этом сценарии?

 **unicornprincess76:** а я разве не сказал что хочу чтобы ты стал моим исполнительным со-продюсером?

Двадцать минут спустя Джон поднялся в офис Стивена с корзинкой свежедоставленных булочек и обнял его так крепко, что дыхание прервалось.

***

Первое интервью с Джоном Маккейном Джон запорол. Многие годы Джон глубоко уважал этого человека, однако он обязан был рано или поздно упомянуть эти странные нестыковки и обвинения в коррупции, которые всплывали во время его компании; и, возможно, налег на них слишком сильно. Скорее всего, Маккейн не вернется на еще одно интервью.

Однако его первое интервью с Бараком Обамой прошло успешно. Они надеялись, что через пару лет он согласится на еще одно приглашение.

Однако Стивен вскоре решил, что все-таки скучает по проведению интервью. Передача наняла пару ассистентов для их координатора по приглашенным гостям, и те начали приглашать гостей для второго акта, которые готовы были говорить на интересовавшие Стивена темы. Для этих интервью Стивен не выходил из-за С-образного стола. Стол для интервью оставался вотчиной Джона.

***

Для дня выборов[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/tue-november-4-2008/indecision-2008--stephen-s-distractions) в 2008 г. они сделали просто роскошные декорации.

Стол Стивена передвинули на место Джона, а джонов со сцены вообще убрали, чтобы оставить место для последней и самой новой модели стола, за которым могло усесться сразу много участников. У Стивена, конечно, были возражения, но их удалось унять с помощью гигантского логотипа в виде буквы С на крышке его ноутбука. Он по очереди поговорил со всеми корреспондентами и с помощью Джона и Калли поучаствовал в интервью нескольких приглашенных гостей. Как всегда, Джон следил за цифрами и периодически вступал в разговор, сообщая сведения о результатах предвыборной гонки по мере поступления.

Передача двигалась вперед, карта страны окрашивалась красным и синим (по большей части синим), а Стивен грустнел с каждой минутой. Когда между ними не сидел какой-нибудь гость, Джон очень часто хлопал Стивена по плечу.

Они уже практически превысили время, отведенное на передачу, когда поступили сведения от CNN.

Какие бы отвратительные чувства Стивен сейчас ни испытывал по отношению к своим обязанностям, но у него, как у ведущего телепередачи, оставался священный долг. Только выполнив его, он мог с чистой совестью найти где-нибудь темный угол, свернуть и вдоволь прорыдаться, поедая свое фирменное мороженое «Америконусская мечта». 

Он постучал Калли по плечу той рукой, на которую был надет браслет ассоциации «За сильные запястья», показал _«Я сам это сделаю»_ и смело посмотрел вперед, на камеру.

— Следующий президент Соединенных Штатов Америки, — сказал он одновременно с Джоном, — Барак Обама!

Но выяснилось, что даже и после этого ему не суждено было обрести покой: Ларри объявил о вводе новой расовой парадигмы, которая является основанием сместить Стивена и Джона с их мест, тогда как Уайет занял его драгоценный стол. На какое-то время воцарился хаос. И то, что первой реакцией Джона было скромно убраться с дороги, не помогло.

(Калли, конечно, отправилась вслед за Джоном. 

— Нет-нет, оставайся! — воскликнул Ларри. — Новшества точно распространяются и на гавайцев!)

***

Джон совершенно справедливо решил, что в этот вечер Стивена не следовало оставлять одного. К тому времени, как они доехали домой к Джону, глаза Стивена покраснели, он чуть ли не шатался. Его хватило только на то, чтобы скинуть туфли и полностью одетым рухнуть на кровать в комнате для гостей с закрытыми глазами, при этом бормоча нечто, что Джон при всем желании не мог прочитать по губам. Джон без лишних слов выключил свет.

На следующее утро Стивен казался свежим как огурчик: он утащил у Джона одну из бритв и приготовил блинчики, пока Джон решал кроссворд.

 _— Это же день после кануна,_ — объяснил он, уминая пропитанные сиропом блинчики. _— То есть практически как день после Рождества, когда обмениваются подарками? Можно так же забрать выборы обратно и обменять их на новые?_

 _— Если бы только мир работал по таким правилам,_ — сухо ответил Джон, размазывая масло по собственной тарелке. _— Но все могло получиться и хуже. Даже ты не можешь не признать, что это было лучше сумбура 2000-го года._

 _— В 2000-м году было и хорошее,_ — обиженно надулся Стивен. _— Например, в этом году начались восемь лет правления нашего величайшего президента, как там его._

_— Президента Буша?_

_— Нет, не может быть,_ — Стивен сделал паузу и слизал сироп со своей вилки, тщательно повторяя все ее изгибы языком. _— Помнишь, как он не справился с последствиями Катрины? И те нескончаемые войны, которые он начал. А какое у него было ужасное произношение! Правда, здесь тебе придется поверить мне на слово..._

Джон ничего не сказал на это, хотя на деле он редактировал достаточно шуток про плохое произношение Буша и потому знал о его дефектах речи из проверенных источников. По мнению Джона, одним из главных преимуществ прошедших выборов было то, что, возможно, ему теперь больше не придется никогда в жизни обсуждать Джорджа В. Буша.

(Другое преимуществом он не собирался упоминать при Стивене: теперь у Джона вновь должно было появиться достаточно времени для личной жизни. Всю тему межличностных отношений Стивен, обычно имевший непререкаемое мнение по любому вопросу, избегал как чумы; Джон понятия не имел и никогда не пытался выяснить, был ли он скрытым геем, асексуалом или просто крайне невезучим по жизни. Кроме того, Джону ли выступать: к этому моменту он уже столько времени провел в состоянии целибата, что впору стыдиться!)

***

В этом году большая внеконфессиональная рождественская вечеринка прошла в новой квартире-студии Джона.

Стивен никогда не устраивал вечеринки у себя — из-за подозрительно отсутствующих жены и детей. Даже сейчас он старался не заострять на своей вымышленной семье внимания, хотя уже пару лет их не упоминал, и старался всячески создать смутное впечатление, что несколько лет назад пережил болезненный развод. Новые сотрудники вообще были не в курсе, а старые, как Джон его неустанно заверял, давно уже обо всем догадались.

Однако, к счастью, никто и не горел желанием свалить организацию рождественского вечера на Стивена. Его попытки использовать в числе украшений принадлежности иных, нехристианских праздников, кажется, не находили отклика у публики, несмотря на все его благие намерения.

Поэтому сейчас Стивен изображал хозяина, вежливо здороваясь со всеми в гостиной Джона, и пытался исподтишка разнообразить придуманное Джоном скудное оформление остролистом и леденцовыми тростями. (Из всех украшений в квартире были, преимущественно, свечи).

Собеседников, конечно, хватало. Приглашены были сотрудники, оставшиеся в городе на рождественские праздники, с ними пришли многочисленные друзья и знакомые, с которыми Стивен не обязательно часто пересекался, и многие привели компанию. В прежние времена Джон немедленно бы оказался рядом со Стивеном и не отходил бы от него ни на шаг; теперь же когда бы взгляд Стивена ни натыкался на Джона, тот был поглощен беседой с профессором Розен, или с одним из их контактов в Американской ассоциации глухих и слабослышащих, или с Джоном Оливером или Сэм — в этом случае разговор шел медленнее, и Джон пользовался блокнотом. Разумеется, этому можно было только радоваться! Так у Стивена оставалось больше времени для... налаживания полезных контактов. Да.

По дороге в гостиную за добавкой печенья и яичного коктейля, Стивен приклеил над дверным проемом омелу.

Шанс представился пятнадцать минут спустя, когда он заметил, что в его направлении движется Джонов консервативный свитер темно-синего цвета (с куда менее консервативным узором в виде снежинок). Стивену пришлось растолкать людей вокруг группки собеседников (которая включала Уайета, его девушку, и Конана О'Брайана, который, несмотря на их январскую распрю, принял предложение мира), однако в итоге ему удалось подобраться сбоку. Он постучал Джона по плечу.

 _— Да уж, неловко вышло,_ — вздохнул он, глядя на омелу.

— Еще бы!

Стивен чуть было из собственной шкуры не выпрыгнул. Калли, одетая в точную копию костюма Джона, смущенно ему улыбнулась.

— Почему ты одета так, как будто на работе? — прижав ладонь к отчаянно бьющемуся сердцу, разгоряченно поинтересовался Стивен. — Почему на тебе парик?

— Потому что я выработала у себя рефлекс чувствовать себя увереннее в больших группах, если выгляжу так? — ответила Калли вопросом на вопрос. Потом она показала жестами: _— Если ты все это устроил как предлог поцеловать настоящего Джона, то у тебя проблема._

— Ничего глупее не слышал. _Ничего подобного. Но предположим, что все так и было. В чем проблема?_

— И из-за этой глупости ты откажешься меня целовать? _Джон привел девушку._

— Что? _Что?_

— Омела. Поцелуй. Поторопись, я хочу еще один мини-чизкейк. _В сиреневом платье. Посмотри сам._

Стивен застонал, молниеносно чмокнул Калли в щеку, затем (мягко!) подтолкнул ее в сторону еды и снова отправился искать Джона.

Первым он засек платье. Эту женщину в сиреневом он заметил и раньше — она объяснялась знаками. Он решил, что либо она из Ассоциации, либо пришла с кем-то. Теперь же она на элегантнейших высоких каблуках направлялась к торопливо собранной группке седалищ: уродливому металлическому монстру, трем приятным на вид деревянным стульям и креслу-качалке. Она протянула бокал шампанского... да, Джону, который сидел на металлическом кошмаре.

Стивен прижался к книжным полкам и прокрался вдоль стены, стараясь разглядеть их получше. Леди в сиреневом устроилась рядом с Джоном, держа в руках собственный бокал шампанского. Она улыбнулась ему. Он улыбнулся ей. Пока ничего предосудительного...

Затем Джон взял ее за руку и поцеловал тыльную сторону ее запястья, не сводя с ее лица глубокого, зачарованного взгляда.

Стивен тут же поспешил отвернуться и заняться выравниванием ближайшего ряда фальшивых свечей.

В намерениях Джона можно было не сомневаться. Джон был человеком сдержанным; если бы он слышал, то, наверное, вздрагивал бы каждый раз, когда его хлопали по спине. Он бы не стал лобызать чью-то руку, если бы не относился к этому человеку определенным образом.

Побежденный и раздавленный, Стивен поплелся в кухню. Блюда, представленные на шведском столе, не могли помочь ему в этот час печали. К счастью, в холодильнике у Джона нашлась пинта-другая мороженого.

***

**(2009.)**

**unicornprincess76:** добро пожаловать на работу. Как каникулы?

 **shamsky62:** Хорошо отдохнул. Стивен, с тобой все нормально?

 **unicornprincess76:** конечно Джон лучше не бывает а почему ты спрашиваешь

 **shamsky62:** Потому что ты никогда не спрашиваешь, как кто-то отдохнул.

 **unicornprincess76:** может я принял обет быть вежливее в новом году тебе это не приходило в голову?

 **shamsky62:** Ох. Нет, извини, не приходило.

 **unicornprincess76:** извинения приняты

 **unicornprincess76:** но я все еще жду твоих извинений что ты мне ничего не сказал о своей даме

 **shamsky62:** Стивен, с каких это пор тебя интересует моя любовная жизнь?

 **unicornprincess76:** с нового года Джон не тормози

 **unicornprincess76:** итааак кто она?

 **shamsky62:** Кто именно?

 **unicornprincess76:** ...

 **unicornprincess76:** Джон ты что тайком заделался казановой

 **shamsky62:** Чего?? Ничего подобного!

 **shamsky62:** В последние пару месяцев я встречался с несколькими женщинами, ни с кем ничего серьезного не вышло, поэтому понятия не имею, о ком ты. Вот и все.

 **unicornprincess76:** а

 **unicornprincess76:** ну что ж я видел даму в сиреневом платье на твой внеконфессиональной рождественской вечеринке, так что можешь начать с нее

 **shamsky62:** Это была Эндрия. Она работает в образовании — мы повстречались на одном из этих благотворительных обедах, куда меня все время приглашают. В свободное время она любит ходить в многонедельные походы вдали от цивилизации, что, я думаю, сумасшествие, но заслуживает уважения.

 **unicornprincess76:** звучит мило

 **unicornprincess76:** я бы тебя поздравил но далеко у вас похоже не зашло

 **unicornprincess76:** учитывая что она не осталась после вечеринки

 **unicornprincess76:** ну ты понимаешь

 **shamsky62:** Мм.

 **shamsky62:** Если так уж хочешь знать, она пришла на пару часов раньше.

 **unicornprincess76:** !!

 **unicornprincess76:** и так ухоженно выглядела потом?

 **shamsky62:** Ну да, большую часть этого времени мы укладывали ее волосы...

 **shamsky62:** Но мне она очень нравится. Возможно, мы как-нибудь еще выберемся поужинать :-)

 **unicornprincess76:** да хорошо

 **unicornprincess76:** ладно хватит болтать

 **unicornprincess76:** за работу

 **shamsky62:** Ты что, заодно с нового года решил соблюдать профессиональную этику?

 **unicornprincess76:** гад ты.

***

В неделю до инаугурации весь персонал работал как никогда ранее усердно: все старались набрать побольше материала, чтобы они могли легко отпроситься на часок во вторник после обеда и посмотреть церемонию. Стивен предложил всем смотреть передачу в своем офисе (это было самое большое помещение на студии с телеэкранами, за исключением самой сцены). Джон был крайне удивлен, пока не понял, что сам Стивен не планировал там быть.

Несмотря на то, что он очень хотел посмотреть прямой эфир, его совесть взыграла, и за три минуты до начала Джон отправился разыскивать Стивена.

Оказалось, что Стивен расположился в офисе Джона, где он сидел, прислонясь к стене, со стаканом чего-то алкогольного. Джон приподнял брови. 

_— Не рано ли напиваться?_

Бросив на него злобный взгляд, Стивен сделал еще один большой глоток (просто чтобы доказать, что ему никто не указ), а потом оставил стакан на ближайшую полку между фотографией Сисайд-Хайтс и кубиком Рубика, собранным Нилом Деграсси Тайсоном, и жестами показал. 

_— Я тут пытаюсь хандрить. Оставь меня в моей печали._

Первой реакцией Джона было сказать, чтобы Стивен не говорил глупостей: ведь каждый раз, когда он был расстроен, Джон всегда приходил на помощь. Зачем бы еще Стивен спрятался в офисе Джона как не затем, чтобы Джон его нашел и утешил?

С другой стороны, может быть, Джону все это только казалось. Может, он проецировал на Стивена собственное желание защищать и утешать его. Может быть, его помощь Стивену только надоедала.

Джон сглотнул. 

_— Если ты в самом деле не хочешь, чтобы я тут находился, я оставлю тебя в покое._

Стивен невыразительно поглядел на него увлажнившимися глазами. Однако его следующий жест не отсылал Джона прочь, а, наоборот, приглашал его ближе. 

_— Скажи мое имя._

Джон нахмурился. 

_— Стивен._

Стивен покачал головой. 

_— Не показывай его. Произнеси словами._

Казалось бы, чего проще. Джон ни на секунду не подумал, что Стивен собирается поиздеваться на ним. Конечно, он мог бы пересчитать на пальцах одной руки случаи, когда он произносил английские слова предыдущие четыре года, однако в детстве фонемы вбили в него накрепко, и он не сомневался, что все еще помнит их.

Однако почему-то он почувствовал, что терзается сомнениями. 

_— Ты уверен? Я давно уже не практиковался._

_— Я помогу тебе, если ошибешься. Я просто хочу услышать._

***

— Стэффан...

Стивен почти забыл, как звучит тенор Джона, но в тот момент притупившаяся было память вновь обрела остроту. Стивен оттолкнулся от стены и выпрямился. 

_— Почти верно! Первая гласная «и», а не «э», вторая «е», а не «а», а в середине «в»._

Джон нахмурился. 

_— Но твое имя пишется «Стефан»..._

__

— Таков уж английский язык, — нетерпеливо произнес Стивен. Ему неохота было объяснять тонкости фонетических преобразований, и он все равно толком ничего о них не знал. _— Мое имя произносится так: С-т-и-в-е-н!_

Последовала неловкая пауза, в течении которой Джон сверлил его взглядом. Затем он широко улыбнулся.

 _— Что смешного?_ — вопросил Стивен.

Чуть ли не хихикая, Джон ответил: 

— _Я только сейчас понял, почему «Негатив Стивена» — такое хорошее название._

Окей, это было смешно. И мило. Джон был милым. Джон был изумителен. Стивен показал:

_— Можешь попробовать еще раз?_

__

Он просто хотел занять чем-то руки, чтобы они не начали по собственной воле выводить: _«Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя»._

Джон слегка расслабился и ответил, смущенно, но дружелюбно:

 _— А если так?_ Сти... фен.

 _— Слишком мягко. Понимаешь, вторая буква должна звучать звонче, —_ Стивен в замешательстве закатил глаза. _— Как пчела жужжит._

Джон приподнял брови. 

_— Не понимаю._

Стивену пришлось пробормотать еще несколько слогов, чтобы убедиться, что он сам себя понимает: фи, фа, ву, ва, вен. 

_— Да, вот смотри, нижняя губа вибрируют, зубы к ней прижаты..._

Он поймал Джона за запястью и прижал один из пальцев боком к своей губе, при этом произнося «Ввввввв...».

Джон внимательно смотрел на него яркими синими глазами; Стивен отчаянно молился, чтобы его сердце перестало биться так часто, потому что Джон почти наверняка почувствовал бы это. Их лица оказались на ничтожном расстоянии друг от друга, но в прошлом им случалось быть и ближе. И, конечно, Джон касался его, но у Джона никогда не было проблем с прикосновениями.

— Сти... ввввен, — произнес Джон и слегка наклонил голову набок.

Дыхание Стивена пресеклось.

Рука Джона скользнула по щеке Стивена, большой палец погладил его нижнюю губу. Стивен мертвой хваткой вцепился в его запястье, дрожа. Такого Джон раньше не делал. Стопроцентно новый поворот.

Джон слегка наклонил голову, подался чуть ближе, приподнял брови и на лице возникло слегка вопросительное выражение. _Можно мне...?_

Между ними оставалось как раз достаточно места, чтобы Стивен смог снять очки, прежде чем начать действовать.

Губы Джона были горячими и мягкими; когда он прикусил нижнюю губу Стивена, колени у того подкосились. Свободная рука Джона обвила талию Стивена, ладонь легла на поясницу. Стивен, поколебавшись секунду, обнял Джона за плечи и крепко прижался к нему. Он чувствовал движение мышц Джона, когда тот потянулся положить руку на затылок Стивена. Едва язык Джона коснулся его губ, Стивен поймал его ртом и застонал, как будто никогда не пробовал ничего вкуснее.

Наконец Джон, втянув воздух, отстранился и поднял одну руку — достаточно, чтобы показать:

_— ОК?_

Стивен кивнул так резко, что у него закружилась голова.

Джон тепло, с облегчением улыбнулся ему, и продолжил выпутываться из его объятий. Стивен неохотно ему это позволил. Пока Джон говорил с ним, Стивен не мог позволить себе прижать его к стене, и это был минус; но, с другой стороны, это значило, что никакой случайно вошедший не застукает их на горячем.

 _— Итак,_ — наконец сказал Джон. _— Полагаю, теперь мне нужно перестать пытаться ходить на свидания._

 _— Я люблю тебя,_ — выпалил Стивен.

Шею Джона залил румянец. 

_— Да уж, если мой голос такое творит с людьми, какое счастье, что я его не использую._

Стивен жестом показал, что хочет задушить Джона, и не сказать, чтобы он так уж шутил. Ну почему Джону обязательно нужно дурачиться в такой момент...

 _— Извини,_ — Джон убрал прядь волос Стивена обратно ему за ухо. _— Мой дорогой Стивен._

Этого хватило, чтобы Стивен вновь обрел дар речи. 

_— Я не хотел тебе говорить. Потом я захотел, но боялся, потому что ты вроде как встречался только с женщинами. Если только ты не встречался тайно с мужчинами?_ — (Джон покачал головой). _— Потому что я-то встречался! Но ты всегда так дружелюбно держался с геями, что я решил, что ты бы уж что-то да сказал. Почему ты ничего не говорил? Ты мог бы поцеловать меня много лет назад!_

Джон возмущенно посмотрел на него. 

_— Это ты скрывался, а не я!_ — возразил он, ткнув Стивена в грудь, вместо того, чтобы показать на него. _— Я и представить себе не мог... слушай, у меня были влюбленности в парней, но чисто с практической точки зрения куда легче найти гетеросексуальную женщину, чем гомосексуального мужчину, поэтому я даже и не думал, что мне представится шанс попробовать на практике. И не сказать, чтобы ты мне дал повод! Признаю, я догадывался, что тебе нравятся мужчины: нетрудно было догадаться, учитывая фальшивую жену и то, что мне пришлось зарубить где-то пятьдесят твоих анти-гейских речей. Но откуда мне было знать, что тебе нравлюсь **я**?_

У Стивена вытянулось лицо. Такими резкими жестами, что стало больно рукам, он показал: 

— _Ты мне дороже всех в **в целом мире**._

Джон испустил долгий, вымученный вдох, который Стивен нашел, пожалуй, чуточку мелодраматичным. Потом он расслабился. 

_— Принимаю твои извинения._

Сразу же после этого он положил ладони на грудь Стивену, и Стивен решил, что целовать Джона куда важнее, чем спорить насчет его формулировок.

***

— Окей, парни, кому-то из вас таки придется туда пойти, это...

Кристен замерла одной ногой на пороге офиса Джона, положив руку на ручку двери. Один ее босс прижал к стене другого ее босса, целовал его шею и терся об него бедрами, запустив руки ему под рубашку, пока тот дрожал от удовольствия.

Стивен повернул голову так, чтобы посмотреть на Кристен через плечо Джона.

— Тебе срочно? — он умудрялся говорить начальственным требовательным тоном, несмотря на свое тяжелое дыхание.

— Ммм, нет, — ответила Кристен, которая зачарованно следила, как движется ткань у Джона сзади на.... спине. Да.

— Тогда приходи через десять минут.

— Конечно. Без проблем. 

Медленными осторожными шагами Кристен начала отступать назад.

— В темпе! — огрызнулся Стивен, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Джона. — И закрой дверь!

***

— Все сотрудники _Ежедневного шоу_ невероятно рады и счастливы получить последнюю Эмми. Хотя понятия не имею, за что она нам досталась, — сказал Стивен, поглаживая статуэтку по голове. 

Он стоял в окружении всех основных сотрудников; по правую руку от него Джон жестами повторял все, что произносил Стивен произносил. 

— То есть было столько причин! Джоново резкое интервью с Джимом Кремером[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/thu-march-12-2009/jim-cramer-extended-interview-pt--1), которое на следующее утро появилось в заголовках газет... мое непрерывное освещение жестокости в отношении запястий в этой культуре[*](http://www.colbertnation.com/the-colbert-report-videos/213934/december-15-2008/the-wriststrong-saga)... или та неделя, когда половину каждой передачи мы делали из Ирака[*](http://www.thedailyshow.com/videos/tag/On%20Location%20in%20Iraq). Что бы ни привлекло внимание этой Академии, мы аплодируем их проницательности. Благодарим всех сотрудников нашего шоу, особенно Эллисон Силверман, Бена Карлина, Джимми Хоскинсонса и Калли Томпсон. Но больше всего следует поблагодарить меня. Ничего бы этого не произошло без моей неустанной...

Он прервался: Джон тянул его за руку. 

— В чем дело, Джон?

_— Зрители же понимают, что то, что я повторяю все за тобой жестами, не значит, что я разделяю твое мнение?_

Чтобы ответить, Стивен засунул Эмми под мышку. После двух недель с рукой в гипсе однорукое общение теперь было для него парой пустяков. 

— Конечно, зрители не думают, что ты разделяешь все мои идеи только потому, что ты их переводишь, — фыркнул он. — Зрители думают, что ты согласен с моим мнением, потому что ты — начальник людей, которые пишут мои речи. Или ты не хочешь брать на себя ответственность?

_— Шут с тобой..._

— Разумеется, со мной много шутов! Мы комики, Джон! — Стивен вновь взял Эмми в руки, будто ребенка. (Насколько Стивен знал, основная разница между статуэткой и младенцем заключалась в том, что в случае нужды Эмми можно было расплавить и продать). — Иииии они говорят, что нам пора сходить со стены. Спасибо вам большое.

Возможно, они шутливо боролись, сходя со стены, и, возможно, это привело к каким-то комментариям: Джон ведущих не слышал, а Стивен не обращал внимания. Несколько минут спустя, когда одна из камер в зале поймала Джона, целующего Стивена чуть пониже правого уха, комментатор был вынужден признать что, очевидно, милые все-таки не бранятся, а только тешатся.


End file.
